This Heart of Mine
by Aoki Aya
Summary: AU: KK An alliance binds beautiful princess Kaoru to the great conquering king, Himura Kenshin. And no matter how much she resists his deadly ways, he won’t take no for an answer.
1. And So It Begins

**Summary:** AU: KK To save her beloved homeland, Kaoru agrees to an alliance that offers her to the powerful king Himura Kenshin, a man she finds herself loving and hating at the same time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Note: **It's Aya.Well, I started to write again. This story was hovering in my mind for quite sometime before I actually started to write it. And when I did, it just flowed out of me. I'm pretty impressed with myself for making this chapter six pages—_yes, six pages_—long. But I really hope that you guys enjoy it. There is a lot of information in this first chapter, so please let me know if you were confused with something. I will gladly clarify in the next chapter!

Please enjoy the first installment!

**This Heart of Mine**

**I. And So It Begins**

_**South, Kingdom of Taisho**_

The sun was just setting over the horizon as the bells from the temple rang throughout the kingdom. The city became quiet as all the people—commoners, vassals, merchants, the court, and royalty—bowed their heads for the final prayer of the day. The sky above the royal palace was a mixture of pastel colors, like an abstract painting. Soon, the darkness would come and the people of Taisho would rest their heads and wait for tomorrow.

Kamiya Kaoru smiled as she lifted her head and opened her eyes. There was complete silence around her. It was not unusual; she was in the library. But the stillness made her realize that she probably finished prayer a little too quickly. She sat in the quiet, her thoughts lingering.

It was only in Taisho where there could be silent prayer such as this everyday, where the army was only kept as a precaution, and where the peaceful religion of the Djinns kept serenity and harmony in the nation. It was only here, in Taisho, that the peace was kept. It seemed everywhere else was involved in a bloody war.

Kaoru stood and stretched with a yawn, smoothing out the wrinkles in her teal dress. Her ears noticed that the bustling of the palace had returned, and she knew that in a moment, one of her handmaidens would burst through the—

"Princess! Princess! Where are you?" a voice called.

"Tae, I'm in the library," Kaoru called back, heading towards the door. She pulled it open in time to see her maid, Tae, standing in the doorway.

"Princess! Where have you been? You skipped your piano lessons and also your math, literature and—" Tae said in a stern tone.

"I know I missed my lessons. But it was so lovely outside that I sat in garden for a few hours reading. So, I _did _learn something." Kaoru offered a sly smile to calm her irritated maid. Although Tae was a handmaiden, she acted like the mother Kaoru never had.

"I swear, if I could tell the thing the mischievous things you do instead of going to your lessons to your father, King Kosuke—"

"Father would just laugh and say that's just how I am!" Kaoru laughed. She looked at the annoyed face on Tae. "I'm not trying to be smug, Tae, must that's just how Father is, and you know it."

"Yes. It is true. Being the king's only daughter, he spoils you to no end," Tae agreed heavily.

Kaoru beamed. She was well aware that her father gave in to her every desire because she was loved dearly by him. But it was a double-edged sword. Because she was sheltered in many aspects of her life, she was not allowed to know of the affairs that occurred outside of Taisho walls.

"Oh, yes! Tae, has the conference with Yama kingdom ended yet?" Kaoru asked eagerly.

Tae raised a brow at the girl's sudden enthusiasm. "Yes, it ended just a few minutes ago, before dusk prayer. The king stayed behind to converse with the diplomats from Yama."

"But, Yahiko has left, right?"

"The young prince decided to head down to dinner. And you should start heading down for dinner too," Tae said, putting a hand on Kaoru's back to lead her out the door.

"This is perfect. I can ask Yahiko about the conference matters without the interference of Father!" Kaoru said joyfully. Since Father would never tell her the matters of the Taisho and other nations, she pestered her young brother, Yahiko, for information. Yahiko, who was heir to the throne, appeared at most important meetings to become well-educated in the matters of the state.

"Princess, you know that the king strictly forbids—"

"What Father doesn't know won't kill him. Right?" Kaoru said, a spring in her step.

"Princess, I must protest—" Tae began.

"Too late! I'm going down now!" Kaoru flashed Tae a grin before sprinting down the corridor.

Tae stared after the lively young girl with a slight smile. That girl had a mind of her own, and she could not be tamed. Kaoru was seventeen years old, but she acted like a child in so many ways. Perhaps that was part of her charm—everyone in the kingdom loved her and many suitors vied for her affections. Still, despite any troubles, she remained the beautiful, vivacious girl that Taisho people adored.

"P-Princess! Don't run down the halls! You know that isn't ladylike!" Tae exclaimed, picking up her skirts and chasing after the princess.

xXxXxXx

It was only after dinner, when Kaoru retired to her chambers, that she would attempt to pry information from her brother. She was resting on her bed, flipping through the pages of her lessons that she had (purposely) missed.

"Kaoru! Why are you calling for me?" a rough voice said, and a boy barged into her room without any introduction. If it was any other person, Kaoru would have been irritated. But because Yahiko had been doing these sorts of things since he could walk, Kaoru ignored it. Standing in the doorway was her younger brother, a boy of fourteen years. His black hair was unruly (as usual) and he looked annoyed at being called (though she has done it thousands of times). He walked over to her side and sat down on the bed.

Kaoru immediately threw aside her books and sat up. "I want you to tell me everything that happened in the meeting today." Her eyes sparkled with interest.

"No way!" Yahiko exclaimed, backing away. "Last time I did that, you opened your big mouth to Father, and I got scolded for telling you. I do _not _want to go through that situation again!"

"Father hardly scolded you! He scolded _me _for making you tell me!"

"Yeah, and then he turned on me and told me off for saying anything to you!"

The two crossed their arms and glared angrily at each other.

"My, my. You two definitely are siblings, aren't you?" Tae said, who had just returned after setting a bath for Kaoru.

"Hardly," Yahiko snorted. "Have you seen how _ugly _she is?"

Kaoru growled. "And have_ you_ seen how Yahiko acts when he's around that pretty little kitchen girl?"

Yahiko's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"Oh, _yes._ If you don't want your cute little secret to be revealed, you'll tell me everything. _Now._"

It was Yahiko's turn to growl. "All right. I'll tell. But don't say anything to Father! Or I'll never tell you anything about the meetings again!"

"I promise, dear little brother," Kaoru said with fake solemnity, drawing a cross over her heart. She threw a wink at Tae, who smiled gently.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Okay. So you remember from last time, when I told you how a northern Kingdom of Yazawa is trying to conquer a lot of the nations? The king wants to expand his empire from the northern to southern border by hostile takeover?"

Kaoru nodded eagerly.

"Well, Yama came to us in order to form an alliance. If this new empire attempts to attack us, they'll help defend Taisho, and if they attack Yama—"

"We'll help defend Yama," Kaoru finished.

"Exactly. There was a lot of discussion whether or not we should agree," Yahiko explained gravely.

Kaoru waited.

"Well, did we?" she prompted.

Yahiko scowled. "No. Father wants to keep the northern empire believing that we are peaceful, trying to avoid any type of bloodshed."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. War would be terrible."

"If the northern empire wants to attack us, Father hopes to sort it out without any violence. So far, all of the other kingdoms were willing to fight to defend any type of takeover; they didn't want to reason," Yahiko told her.

"They should have tried reason. Lives could have been saved. I think Father made the right decision," Kaoru said with determination. She loved Taisho because of the peace the kingdom retained. The Djinn religion taught the people of Taisho to keep the peace, and that violence was the worst solution.

Kaoru looked at brother. He looked restless; a issue was upsetting him. She grabbed his shoulder. "Don't you agree with Father too, Yahiko?"

Yahiko shook his head. "Father should have made the treaty with Yama."

"Yahiko!" Kaoru exclaimed. "How can you say that?! If it can be resolved with peace, then—"

"You don't understand, Kaoru. The northern empire…they're monsters. They don't have a peaceful religion like us—I highly doubt they believe in a god. They are fierce in battle and the king has many followers. They conquered four kingdoms in just one week! I hardly doubt that they would listen to us if we attempted to work out a deal with them. What if they want Taisho lands? What will happen if they try to takeover Taisho?"

"Father will find away to keep us from a war."

Yahiko looked at his sister and sighed. There was no point in arguing with her. He knew that she didn't believe in any solution if it involved bloodshed. She was the essence of the Djinn religion that people of Taisho followed.

Yahiko fell back onto the pillows. If the northerners tried to start a war with Taisho, Yahiko doubted the city could hold. His father was being foolish. Yes, a peace treaty with the northerners would be better for the people of Taisho, but would that save Taisho's pride? And would the northerners accept a treaty from Taisho anyway?

Yahiko felt pressure beside him as Kaoru leaned against the bed frame, lost in thought.

He looked at Kaoru and remembered something he had heard at dinner tonight. "Well, you should say goodbye to Enishi tomorrow," Yahiko said indifferently.

Kaoru shot out of her reverie, turning to her brother. Fear was evident in her blue eyes. "What? Why?"

"He's leaving to speak with the Kingdom of Suna, to the east. They haven't been attacked yet. He wants to spread Father's words of reason," Yahiko clarified for his worried sister. Yukishiro Enishi was the son of the prominent Lord Yukishiro. The lord was a longtime friend the king. Enishi was a captain of the Taisho army and also stood to inherit his father's title. Enishi and Kaoru had grown up together and knew everything about each other.

Yahiko glanced at his sister's anxious face and rolled his eyes. Kaoru was fidgeting with worry. It was obvious that her worry went beyond that of a childhood friend.

"But is that safe? Maybe Suna is the next kingdom to be attacked!" Kaoru asked, panicked.

"Don't worry. Enishi is one of Father's favorite captains. So, he's smart. He won't get into any trouble, unless he asks for it." Yahiko smirked.

"Don't say something so ominous!" Kaoru exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her brother.

Yahiko laughed. "He'll be fine, Sis. Just remember not to be too lovey-dovey with each other before he leaves, okay? It grosses me out."

Kaoru's pretty face turned a shade of bright red. "Q-Quiet!" she stuttered. "Or I'll Enishi about your little crush and he'll torment you nonstop!"

"You already promised that you wouldn't!" Yahiko snapped.

"I lied!" Kaoru said brightly.

Before fight ensued, Tae stepped in. "Princess, it's time for your bath."

"Okay," Kaoru said cheerfully, hopping off the bed. She left Yahiko fuming on her bed, wondering if he would be there when she returned. Despite their arguments, Kaoru knew that they were very close, even if they didn't like to admit it.

Just as she was about to leave, she remembered a lingering question. "Yahiko?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning to her, still a little annoyed.

"What is his name?" Kaoru asked.

"Whose?" Yahiko answered.

"The man—the king who is leading the northern empire. What is his name?"

"Oh. Him." Yahiko scowled, disliking the thought of the man. "His name is Himura. Himura Kenshin."

_**North, Kingdom of Yazawa **_

_**Capital of Northern Empire**_

"Did you hear? Your forces from the takeover of Gin are returning. It was quite successful. There were hardly any casualties from both sides. They surrendered pretty quickly," a black-haired man said, standing on the veranda overlooking the Yawaza kingdom.

The man turned to look at the person on his left. It was another man—hair as red as fire and eyes as bright as gold. The other man carried a sword at his side, always ready and prepared for action. This man was strong, prideful, and willing to do anything he believed was right…

"Kenshin, are you listening to me?" the man asked, leaning against the balcony.

"Yes, Sano, I am," the man, Kenshin, replied softly. "Have Megumi and her assistants tend to the wounded from both sides, as usual."

"It's being done. The fox went down as soon as they arrived. Everyone has the routine down by now," Sano said with a grin.

Kenshin turned to his friend. "Hopefully, this routine will be over soon. There are only a few more kingdoms that resist us, and only a couple that we haven't even attempted to speak with."

"So, then which is our next target?" Sano inquired as Kenshin returned inside, and walked over to the table that had a map lying across it.

"Bloodshed is the result of every kingdom we try to takeover. If we can have the kingdom accept our ways would be the easiest. After all, we don't want to exhaust our armies so quickly. Which kingdom is the best for this to happen?" Kenshin wondered aloud.

"Probably a small one, with a weak or nonexistent army," Sano answered, looking over the map as well.

Kenshin let his eyes wander over the map, trying to decide on the best place to send his next set of troops. His gaze fixated on the kingdom located close to the southern border. He placed his finger on it.

"This is the next one," Kenshin said decisively.

Sano looked from his king to the map. "Taisho? You mean the peace loving country with the Djinn religion? The ones that pray everyday? _Taisho?_"

"Yes. They will be most compliant; they hate bloodshed. If we conquer them without any hostile takeover, it could set on example for the other kingdoms. No blood, no death. This could be a good solution," Kenshin explained.

The Kingdom of Taisho was the complete opposite of his nation Yazawa. Taisho believed in peace and serenity and remained neutral when it came to country-wide wars. But Yazawa knew that power was the best way to achieve peace…and some bloodshed was necessary. Under a united leader, there would be no more need for wars between kingdoms. This was Kenshin's belief.

"You're right. They would be easy to manipulate, but…Kenshin, that's what you said about the first _three _takeovers…and those were failures. Remember?" Sano said carefully.

Kenshin didn't respond to Sano's statement. Instead, he commanded the man next to him. "Tell Aoshi about my plans. Then, dispatch a messenger to Taisho and make sure he reaches there by tomorrow morning."

Sano saluted his king with a smirk. "Yes, my lord." He headed towards the door to inform the army general and let Taisho know of its imminent sentence of life or death.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. A lot more Kaoru than Kenshin…but this chapter is pretty much a plot setter. Let me know what you think!


	2. Duty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter of _This Heart of Mine_! I really appreciate all of the reviews I received…to all the people that _actually reviewed. _I just realized how _annoying _it is when people favorite story/author or story/author alert you but can't manage to drop a review. Whatever, I'm still grateful that a lot of people like this story. Thanks for reading! This is another long chapter! Enjoy it!

**This Heart of Mine**

**II. Duty**

_**Taisho**_

It was half-past ten when Kaoru was scurrying down the palace stairs to the main entrance. Her dark hair tumbled down her shoulders as she attempted make it down before Enishi left for Suna.

_I have to tell him goodbye! _Kaoru thought desperately.

As she turned a corner, she felt her sandals slip beneath her feet. She gasped as she felt herself falling backwards. But gravity was pulling her down forcefully. Awkwardly, she tried to turn to catch herself, but to no avail. She grimaced as she prepared to hit the marble floor…

…But she instead, she fell into a pair of warm, steady arms.

Opening her eyes, Kaoru looked up into the smirking face of a man she knew very well. His strange white hair and glasses that covered his piercing dark eyes…

"Enishi!" she exclaimed.

"Kaoru, you are still as clumsy as you were when we were kids!" Enishi laughed in his deep, masculine way.

Kaoru blushed. "I'm not clumsy!" she countered. "The floor just seems to enjoy my presence."

Enishi laughed again. "Sure, princess. Whatever you say," he said, pushing Kaoru to her feet. "Where are you headed to in such a rush?"

"I was going down to the main corridor. I was coming to say goodbye before you left for Suna," Kaoru said brightly.

A grin crossed Enishi's face. "Oh, you almost met your death just so you could say goodbye to me?"

_Damn! I played into that one, didn't I? _Kaoru thought ruefully. She attempted to explain herself. "N-No, I was merely—"

"It's okay," Enishi interjected. Then, he wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled her close. "It makes me happy."

Kaoru went pink from embarrassment but also from pleasure. As she buried her face in his chest, she was glad that no one else was in the corridor with them. They stood for a few moments in each other's arms.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Kaoru asked softly. "When you're going to Suna, you'll be careful, right?"

Enishi smiled down at her. "Of course. I'll return in perfect condition." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"…Don't do anything stupid or rash, even I know that you love to," Kaoru told him sternly.

He stroked her back gently. "Don't worry, princess."

Kaoru smiled against his chest. For as long as could remember, Enishi was always with her. Because he was a few years older than her, Kaoru admired him from afar. She watched him grow into a man that was more than suitable to take his father's place. In secret, he taught her how to ride a horse and how to wield a sword (she became quite talented at both). Somehow, she was lucky enough for relationship to grow into something very similar to love…

Enishi took in a deep breath of her scent—the wonderful scent of roses— and he tightened his hold around Kaoru's small frame. Over the years, Kaoru blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her blue eyes were always laughing and her personality shined like the sun—bright and pure. He knew that other men looked at her, wanting her for themselves, but he would never allow it. It was only a matter of time before Enishi approached the king and asked to have Kaoru's hand in marriage.

He gazed down at the beautiful girl in his arms and lifted her chin with his hand. He bent forward, hoping his mouth would to meet hers…

"Ew. Please, can you get a room or something? I'm still young, and I don't want to be scarred."

Kaoru and Enishi jumped apart from each other and looked over to see Yahiko standing at the foot of the stairs below them. Yahiko looked annoyed at seeing the two of them together.

"Don't worry, Yahiko!" Enishi called down. "I'm not trying to steal your sister from you."

Yahiko flushed. "Gross! You can have her!"

"Hey!" Kaoru snapped.

"Enishi, Father is calling you to the main entrance. The diplomats are waiting," Yahiko explained himself.

"Of course," Enishi said, nodding. "Come on, Kaoru. Your father is waiting." He extended a hand for Kaoru to grasp.

She smiled as she slipped her fingers through his. "Let's go."

"Seriously, I don't want to see any of this," Yahiko mumbled with annoyance as the three headed down to where the king was waiting. Although Kaoru never confided with Yahiko on matters of love, he knew that soon Kaoru and Enishi would be married. It was so obvious, it was annoying. He just wished they would reveal it to their fathers quickly.

When the three came in the view of the king, Enishi and Kaoru untangled their fingers as Kaoru rushed over to her father happily.

"Kaoru, you came to say goodbye to Enishi as well?" King Kosuke said kindly.

"Yes. I hope that all of them have a safe journey," Kaoru replied.

"Thank you, Princess Kaoru," the diplomats said. "Pray for our quick return."

"At every prayer, I will," Kaoru said, throwing a covert glance at Enishi.

Kosuke grabbed Enishi's shoulder tightly. "Ride swiftly, son. The Djinns are with you in our attempt for peace. Remember that."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Enishi said with a bow of the head.

Enshi and the diplomats turned to walk out the great chamber doors when a young servant burst into entrance hall.

"Your Majesty, I crave your pardon, but we have just received a message from Yazawa!" the servant said breathlessly.

Kaoru felt a sudden explosion of tension around her. She looked at her father's face to Yahiko's and to Enishi's—they all looked extremely alarmed. The area went cold with silence.

_Yazawa! _Kaoru wondered, startled. _Isn't that the kingdom that is—_

"When did it arrive?" the king demanded.

"Only just a few moments ago, my king," the servant replied.

Kaoru watched as her father took in a deep breath. "Enishi, I'm halting your journey to Suna for now. Summon the Council immediately. We need to discuss this matter as soon as possible."

"Of course," Enshi said. "I'll have the Council called for right now." He walked past Kaoru without a word. The diplomats rushed after him.

Kosuke turned to his son. "Yahiko, come with me. We shall wait in the great chambers."

"Yes, Father," Yahiko said, putting on his determined face.

"Father, what is going on?" Kaoru demanded.

At the sound of Kaoru's voice, the king was reminded of her presence. He made an effort to keep his face calm and collected. "It's nothing that you to worry about, my dear."

"But, Father! Clearly, something is…"

"The weather is beautiful outside today, Kaoru," the king interrupted his daughter. "Why don't you relax in the gardens with Tae? I'll see if I can come and join you later," Kosuke said with a slight smile. Then he looked at Yahiko. "Come along, son." The king left for the meeting chambers.

Yahiko threw a pitiful glance at his sister before following after his father.

And Kaoru was left standing alone in the hall, confused and upset.

xXxXxXx

Many hours had passed since the messenger from Yazawa had arrived. Kaoru remained in her chambers, sulking out on the veranda. She had always been upset with her father for not sharing the matters of the state with her, treating her like a child. She was seventeen, for God's sake! She was the princess of Taisho, and had a right to know what was going on with her homeland.

And then, an hour into her rest at the garden with Tae, her father ordered for Kaoru to remain in her rooms until dinner.

How _frustrating! _

"Princess, would you like any tea?" Tae asked gently.

"No, Tae. I have no thirst," Kaoru sighed.

"Princess, you know that the king only leaves you out of these matters to protect you. He means no harm by it," Tae told the disgruntled princess.

"That doesn't mean that I can't be angry with him. Am I not the princess of Taisho? I should know what goes on in the chambers with Father, Yahiko, and the Council. I should not have to pry my brother for information!" Kaoru exclaimed, pulling her knees close to her chest and resting her chin atop her knees. "It's not fair, Tae!"

"Oh, Princess! I know you long for your say in these matters, but—"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kaoru and Tae looked into the room with surprise.

"Come in," Kaoru called.

A young maid entered the room with her head bowed low. "Princess, I am sorry for disturbing you, but His Majesty, the king, is calling for you."

"Me?" Kaoru said, startled, pointing a finger at herself.

"Yeah, my lady. He is summoning you to the great chambers."

Kaoru and Tae exchanged a shocked glance. Her father never called her into the great chambers. Kaoru had only been in there twice. Once when she was playing hide-and-seek with Yahiko, and the other when she sat on her father's lap after her mother had passed away.

"Princess?" the maid prompted.

Kaoru stood. "Yes. Let us go down."

With Tae and the maid behind her, Kaoru headed down to the great chambers were many people were awaiting her. The walk was silent and heavy. As she passed by the members of the court, she saw them whisper and turn their eyes away.

When she approached the great chambers, the two guards opened the doors for her. Even from outside, the atmosphere within the chambers was tense and dark. Glancing back at Tae, who smiled encouragingly, Kaoru stepped into the chambers.

Silence greeted her. Every single person in the room had a grave expression on their face. Enishi looked down at his hands, appearing troubled. Yahiko looked infuriated. Her father looked distraught. The others in the room gave her pitiful glances.

A few moments passed in complete silence.

Kaoru bowed her head in respect. "You called for me, Father?"

"Yes, Kaoru. Come here, my daughter," the king croaked out, his voice weary.

Kaoru ventured further into the room, her heart pounding. Why had her father summoned her? Why did everyone in the room look so forlorn? And why wouldn't Enishi look her in the eye?

"Kaoru, I'm sure that you are aware of the situation with the northern Yazawa kingdom," the king said.

"Well, I—" Kaoru started, wondering if she should cover for Yahiko.

"Yahiko already told me that you know. Is this true?"

"Yes, Father," Kaoru replied.

Kosuke cleared his throat. "My dear, today we received a message from the Yazawa king. In one month's time, we must completely surrender our lands or they will attack."

"Will we surrender, Father?" Kaoru demanded.

The king gave Kaoru a sympathetic look. "My dear, it my greatest wish to keep ruling Taisho in peace. I know that that is your greatest desire as well. Like your late mother and I, you hate any type of bloodshed."

Kaoru nodded.

"So, the Council and I have decided that we will attempt to make a treaty with the Yazawa king. And this treaty, if the Yazawa king accepts, will greatly involve _you_, Kaoru."

Kaoru tilted her head to one side. "I'm not sure I understand, Father."

The room went completely silent again. Kaoru tried to still her shaking hands.

The king gazed at his daughter with sad eyes. "My precious Kaoru, in order to prevent any war with the Yazawa king, I will offer you as a bride to form an alliance."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. Her head started to spin and her felt her legs go numb. She felt as though she couldn't breathe—distress had restricted her airways. This was why Enishi could not look at her. She was to be another man's bride. Despite her strong will, she fell to the floor.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, rushing out of his seat and down to his overwhelmed sister.

"Princess!" Tae exclaimed, hurrying to Kaoru's side.

"Kaoru, are you all right?" Yahiko asked. But Kaoru's distraught face was answer enough. He turned to his father with a glare. "See, Father! There is no way we can just _give _Kaoru away to those northern bastards! Even if it does prevent war, Kaoru—"

The king raised a hand to silence his son. "Yahiko, I love Kaoru just as much as you do, but—"

"You can't! My sister won't be traded like cattle!" Yahiko said defensively.

Kaoru gave her brother a glance filled with affection.

"Prince Yahiko, please reconsider," a council member said. "The Yazawa king does not yet have a wife. No other kingdom has tried this. This is the perfect opportunity. Princess Kaoru will be able to live like a queen at Yazawa, no change from her life here. This marriage could save thousands of unneeded and unwanted deaths."

That statement hit Kaoru hard. Thousands of lives could be spared. As Yahiko continued to defend her, she looked around the room. She had known every single member of the Council for most of her life. They all had families; important people that they didn't want to see perish in only a few days.

She thought of Taisho, her dearly loved homeland. She recalled Taisho's vast skies, the beautiful lakes, and the forests in autumn when the leaves changed. Her land of birth and the land she wanted to keep alive.

She looked at Enishi, who stared at her worriedly, lovingly, and regretfully.

Kaoru felt her heart tighten.

She was the one hope for peace. The only hope. In order to prevent carnage, she would have to give up everything: her homeland, her father, her brother, ritual dusk prayers, the sunny afternoons in the palace gardens, and nighttime walks with Enshi by the lake…

Her heart tightened again. The pain was unbearable.

To give up love, family, friends…for the one thing she desired most in the world.

Peace.

Kaoru felt tears form at the corner of her eyes. Her decision lied in the abyss between love and hate, peace and war, life and death…and no one could make the decision but her.

She touched Yahiko's shoulder gently to stop his tireless rant. "That's enough, Yahiko."

Yahiko saw her solemn expression and scowled. He knew what she was going to do…and it both angered and saddened him. "Don't Kaoru. Don't give in to this. You don't have to go Yazawa. You have to be that bastard's bride."

"For some reason, you're being sweeter than usual," Kaoru whispered with a weak laugh. "Thank you…for caring so much. But if I marry him, I could prevent so many deaths."

"Don't try to be the hero, Kaoru," Yahiko barked at her. "We can fight. For once, forget your stupid pacifism and think of yourself. You don't want to be that guy's wife. I know that you've always wanted to marry someone else," he added very quietly, so that only Kaoru could hear.

Tears were beginning to come again as Kaoru smiled feebly. "You know me really well, don't you?"

Yahiko smirked. "It's only because you are so easy to read."

Her knees felt weak, but Kaoru pulled herself up. She saw that her father was watching her with worry and guilt ridden eyes. She suddenly wanted to run into his arms and cry like a little girl; she wanted to be a child again that could be comforted her father.

"I will accept that this is one of my duties as princess of Taisho. Father, for the sake of Taisho, please offer me as a bride to Yazawa." Somehow, Kaoru's voice managed to be strong, despite the pain and weakness she felt inside.

The king looked deeply saddened as stared at Kaoru, his pride and joy, the last remnants of his late wife. "My beloved daughter, you are Taisho's greatest pride," he told her.

Yes, Kaoru was now Taisho's pride. But it would cost her everything that she loved.

_**Yazawa**_

"Damn it, that _hurts_!" Kenshin growled to the woman doctor next to him. She was cleaning out the wound on his arm with hardly any gentleness and Kenshin did not appreciate her unkind efforts. He flinched when she started to stitch up the wound.

"Oh, stop whining. It's your own fault for getting injured. Aoshi had the battle under control…Why did you have to barge in for?" the woman demanded of him.

"Come on, Fox. Let him get away with this one. He was trying to be the hero," Sano clarified.

"Sano, enough," Kenshin told his friend.

The beautiful raven-haired woman scowled at Sano. "First, stop calling me Fox. You know my name is Megumi."

"But Fox fits you so well!" Sano defended his nickname.

Megumi glared at him. "And secondly, what do you mean by the hero?"

"The siege was already over. Kenshin just went in to take a look. And just as a burning rafter was about to fall on a little girl, he went in saved her. _That _was how he got the injury," Sano explained.

Megumi's mouth dropped a little. "_Really?_"

Sano nodded.

There was silence in the room as Megumi continued to bandage Kenshin's arm.

"But…really. That's just so _sweet_," Megumi said with a smile. "Who knew that the conquering king of Yazawa was such a—"

"Not another word," Kenshin snapped.

Megumi continued to smile. The image of Kenshin by outsiders made him appear to be a ruthless, bloodthirsty king who longed for power. But Megumi knew better. Kenshin was a kind man who knew how to lead a nation…he was best suited to become the king of a united country. Kenshin could easily deal with any type of foe—he was a smooth talker and an excellent swordsman—and under his rule, he would be able to unite a country filled with longtime prejudices.

The door abruptly burst open, and a tall, dark-haired man entered the room, a small, cheerful girl followed after him. The tall man carried a letter in his hand and had indifferent expression on his face.

"Aoshi, Misao," Kenshin said. "I thought that you would have left for Gin by now."

"Oh, is that it?" the girl, named Misao, exclaimed. She was pointing at the wound on Kenshin's arm while tugging on Aoshi's sleeve. "The one that Kenshin got after saving that little girl?"

Kenshin growled. Was it really necessary for everyone to know about his kind act? And why was everyone reacting as though it was very uncharacteristic of him to actually _do _something kind?

"Never mind that," Aoshi said quietly, ignoring the small woman next to him. "Kenshin, a letter arrived for you from Taisho."

Everyone's eyes snapped onto Aoshi.

"Read it," Kenshin ordered, wincing a little as Megumi finished bandaging his arm.

Aoshi untied the knot around the bound letter and unfolded it. His eyes glanced over the text before he opened his mouth and read:

_"To King Himura Kenshin:_

_ As perceived through your message to us, we understand the consequences of refusing your orders—"_

"Damn, are they going to fight?" Sano interrupted.

Everyone shushed him.

_"—but as you may know, Taisho is a peaceful kingdom that would prefer to avoid conflict. I would simply like to continue ruling over Taisho in peace. Therefore, I am putting an alliance forward: in exchange for peace between our two nations, I will give my daughter, Kaoru, to be your wife. The marriage can prevent any bloodshed and strengthen your ties between foreign kingdoms. I will await your answer._

_Signed,_

_King Kamiya Kosuke_"

Aoshi finished reading and refolded the letter. While he looked completely unresponsive to this sudden offer, everyone else was gawking at him. Kenshin looked extremely astonished that this situation had arisen; he was not expecting anything of the sort.

"EHHHHH?" everyone exclaimed in chorus.

"What the hell!" Sano shouted, shocked.

"That is so unexpected!" Megumi said. "I thought that they would just surrender to Yazawa."

"Well, they did surrender, in a way. But with more pride than waving a white flag," Sano commented. "If we don't agree, I bet they would fight then."

"Taisho is just _giving _away their only princess?" Megumi exclaimed.

"Kenshin's father has always been pestering Kenshin to choose a wife. Isn't this the perfect opportunity?" Misao determined.

"I heard the princess of Taisho is a stunning beauty," Sano said with a grin. "Kenshin would be lucky if he got to marry a heartwarming cutie, right?"

Megumi slapped him upside the head. "This really isn't the time to wonder if the princess is pretty or not!"

"But it could be considered a relevant factor in the decision," Sano pointed out to her.

Megumi rolled her eyes.

"A wedding would be fun!" Misao said with a smile.

Aoshi said nothing.

They all looked at Kenshin, who had risen from his seat next to Megumi, and was putting his shirt back on. He looked contemplative; his mind was working through all of the pros and cons of this new development.

"Aoshi," Kenshin said suddenly. "How many casualties would both sides have if we attacked Taisho?"

"Although Taisho is small, they have a fairly regulated and large army. There would be plenty of deaths—including civilians," Aoshi answered promptly.

Kenshin looked out at the evening sky.

An alliance…a wife…

Were these things really what he needed to unite the country?

Not especially…But strengthening ties with a well-liked kingdom such as Taisho would not be unhelpful. The kingdom could convince others to be loyal Kenshin's empire.

But a _wife_…

The thought of a wife made him uncomfortable. It wasn't as though Kenshin had another woman in mind for a bride. Before he succeeded as king, he did have his share of affairs with women from his court, but none of them were serious (although some of the women wanted it to be). He never really thought about having a wife, and he never thought he needed one.

Actually, before this, he had no intention of taking a wife. No woman kept his interest long enough or even seemed able enough to become his queen.

_A wife…_

What could a wife bring to his expanding empire?

A woman that would stay by his side during formal ceremonies and be respected by the people…If the Taisho princess could accomplish these tasks, then he saw no disadvantage in taking a wife.

His _wife…_

Kenshin made his decision.

He turned his back to the sky and looked at his comrades.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves," Kenshin said suddenly as he went over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He began writing.

Everyone in the room looked apprehensive.

"Kenshin?" Sano said. "What are we preparing for? A battle?"

"No." Kenshin looked up. "A wedding."

**Author's Note: **Personally, I like this story a lot. I really enjoy writing it. I hope that you readers liked reading it! And please let me know by dropping a review! It helps me update!

Oh, and expect the meeting of Kaoru and Kenshin in the next chapter if that's an incentive to leave a review!

--Aya


	3. Demands

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Note: **Here it is, my lovelies! Today, I bring you the third chapter of _This Heart of Mine_. Sorry that it took so long. Actually, this was the chapter I was really looking forward to writing, but when I started to type it out, it ended up being not as good as I wanted it to be. I don't think this is my best chapter, but I hope that you do enjoy it! I know that there wasn't much Kenshin in the earlier chapters, but in this chapter, there's lots of him! Have fun reading!

**This Heart of Mine**

**III. Demands**

_**Kingdom of Gin, Outskirts**_

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and the wind carried the scent of spring flowers. The sky was a perfect shade of blue. Everything was green and lively—a day that Kaoru would usually enjoy. But she merely stared out her carriage window listlessly as the scenery passed her by.

It was a week after Taisho had sent the letter regarding the alliance to the Yazawa king—who, she remembered, was named Himura Kenshin—and within three days, the king had sent his reply. Kaoru's heart was dreading the moment when her father called her into the great chambers to declare her fate.

Himura Kenshin had accepted.

Kaoru's world fell apart.

After correspondence between Taisho diplomats and the Yazawa king, it was decided that the wedding would take place at a newly conquered kingdom called Gin. It was located at the half-way between Taisho and Yazawa—a convenient location for the two to be married.

Kaoru sighed dejectedly. _Convenient…That's what every girl wants her marriage to be called. _

She quickly glanced back at the people inside the carriage with her. Tae sat next to her, reading. Yahiko was sleeping across from her. Her father was riding ahead in front of the procession as they traveled to Gin. She also knew that Enishi was riding with her father.

At the thought of Enishi, she felt pained. She remembered the night after her father told her that the king had accepted the marriage…

_It was late, almost half-past eleven at night. Kaoru was glad that it was still quite warm outside as she approached the lakeside, breathless. It took ninja-like skills for her to sneak out of her chambers so late at night. It was troublesome. But she had to come. She knew that he would be waiting down by the shore, like he always did every other night. _

_"Kaoru," a gentle voice said, and Kaoru looked to her left._

_She saw Enishi standing only a few feet away from her. All of the emotions that she kept inside during the course of the last few days burst open. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she ran to Enishi, and buried herself in his waiting arms._

_She sobbed quietly as Enishi gently stroked her hair. She needed this. She needed to be comforted. Tae had tried many times…but it wasn't enough. She needed to be with the man she loved. _

_She scrunched the folds of his shirt in her hands tightly._

_Kaoru wanted to be with him so badly…but she had already given herself away. And if she stayed with him any longer, she would lose her resolve. She wouldn't be able to let him go. _

"_I don't know if I'll be able to do this…" Kaoru whispered._

"_Then come away with me," Enishi replied softly._

_Kaoru was froze. She looked up at Enishi with tear filled eyes. "What?"_

_He looked determined. "Let's run. Come on, Kaoru. Let's run away and be together. You don't have to do this."_

_The offer was so tempting. She could be with the man she loved instead of marrying a stranger. She could marry for love, as she had always dreamed. She could be _happy_. _

_But something kept ringing in her mind._

"_If that's what you wanted, why didn't you say anything to Father when they first came up with the alliance? Why did you stay silent? Why didn't you stand up for us?" Kaoru demanded._

_Enishi looked surprised at her outburst. This was not the reaction he was expecting. "Kaoru, I was in front of the king…I couldn't just announce our relationship so suddenly." _

_Although that was true, anger started to fill Kaoru's chest. "That may be, but you just left me there! And now, I have made my decision. If I leave with you, I would turn my back on Taisho!"_

_Her Taisho…her beloved Taisho…_

"_Your father would forgive you, Kaoru. It took him so long to even consider the idea of marrying you off…He knows that this marriage isn't something that you actually wanted," Enishi explained desperately._

"_It isn't something that I want…but I already made my choice. I chose to save Taisho rather than have it die in war."_

_Enishi's face became frustrated. "So, you'll marry that Himura bastard…and forget everything about us?"_

_Kaoru touched his face lovingly. "I could never forget us, or my memories of us. They gave me…the happiest times of my life."_

_He grabbed her hand. "They don't have to end, Kaoru."_

_She started weeping again. "They have to. I'm sorry."_

_It sounded stupid…to give up love for duty. But Kaoru could not lose her resolve. She placed one tender, compassionate kiss on Enishi's stunned lips. She wished the moment could last forever. But when she pulled away, she realized the consequences of her decisions. _

_She turned and walked away from Enishi, tears streaming down her face, putting country before herself._

"You should have run away with him," Yahiko said, snapping Kaoru out of her thoughts.

Kaoru turned to her brother, who was now awake and staring at her judgingly. "What?" she said.

"Don't play dumb. I know Enishi asked you to run away with him, but you refused. You are going to regret it, Kaoru."

Kaoru was stung by Yahiko's strong words. But she remained calm. "No, I won't. If I can save Taisho—"

"I don't want to hear any of your peace and save everyone bullshit. What do _you_ want?" Yahiko demanded of her.

"I want to save Taisho," Kaoru answered immediately.

Yahiko raised a suspicious brow. "Seriously? Or is that what you _think _you should say?"

Again, it stung. "It's what I _want_," she replied. The atmosphere between the two of them was now heavy, and Kaoru did not like it at all.

She tried to lighten the mood. "Yahiko, are you irritated because you can't stand the thought of losing your dear, precious older sister?" she teased.

Yahiko blushed. "What the hell, Kaoru! I'll be _glad _when you're gone!"

"Oh, but who will tease you so lovingly once I'm gone?" Kaoru said in a sing-song voice.

"I won't miss the teasing _at all_," Yahiko said indignantly. "And I won't miss relaying information to you either!"

"Come on, you _love _spending time with me," Kaoru sang.

"Shut up, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled for the first time in many days. But when she heard a servant call out that they were approaching Gin walls, the smile slowly slipped away.

_**Kingdom of Gin**_

It was almost half-past noon when Kenshin saw the Taisho convoy arrive at the gates of Gin. The wedding would take place tomorrow in order to make the alliance quick and certain. He had the servants setting up the wedding; Misao was the head of the planning.

He couldn't believe that in a few hours time, he would be a married man.

Despite his earlier thoughts, he was starting to believe that marriage was completely terrible. Marriage could give him powerful sons that he could train to take over his empire once he died. His wife would have to be a good companion. They just needed to tolerate each other to the point where they could work together on any subject. And if the Taisho princess, Kaoru, could fulfill those requirements…there shouldn't be a problem. Love didn't necessarily _have _to exist between him and the Taisho princess.

Kenshin went down to the palace doors to greet his soon-to-be family. He saw Sano, Megumi, and Aoshi waiting the doors for him to arrive. Sano looked excited (he was wondering if the princess was pretty or not), Megumi appeared annoyed at Sano's interest, and Aoshi did not say anything.

Kenshin approached the three by the door and entered in the middle of a comment by Sano.

"The princess is named Kaoru, right?" Sano asked.

Megumi nodded.

"And doesn't Taisho have a prince too?"

"They have one prince; he is the youngest child and heir to Taisho," Kenshin answered.

He looked out the doors and saw a middle-aged man jump off from his horse. It would have to be King Kosuke—the golden crown indicated his royalty—and Kenshin walked down the palace stairs to welcome him. Kenshin wore no crown as the Taisho king did; he found it unnecessary. In some aspects, it would be better for others to simply think that he was a part of the Northern Empire rather than its leader.

King Kosuke removed his glove and extended his hand to Kenshin. "King Himura Kenshin," he said.

Kenshin accepted his hand. "Welcome to Gin," he said elegantly. "I hope that the journey here was pleasant."

"It was perfect traveling weather," King Kosuke replied. "We crossed no troubles during the trip."

"I am glad to hear that," Kenshin said effortlessly. He then mentioned the person for which this trip was made. "And your daughter? Was the trip exhausting for her?"

The Taisho king laughed. "Hardly. Although Kaoru wanted to ride ahead with us, I made her ride in the carriage." He motioned back to the stylish white carriage behind him. "I expect she slept most of the way."

Kenshin peered around the king just in time to see a Taisho servant open the door. First, a young woman stepped out. This woman was in no way the princess; she wore a simple gown that could not be one of royalty and she wore no jewelry. She bowed deeply to both kings as they looked back at her. Next, a young teenaged boy hopped out. This boy was definitely the prince of Taisho. His regal clothing and his strong atmosphere portrayed his royalty. The prince gazed around at his surroundings before locking eyes with Kenshin.

Kenshin expected a bow of the head or at least some sort of acknowledgement. So, he was taken aback when he received a hostile glare from the young prince.

_Ah, he dislikes the fact that I am marrying his sister_, Kenshin mused. _I see the princess has a protective younger brother…_

The prince turned his back to Kenshin and spoke his sister who was still sitting within the carriage. The princess made no motion to leave, even after a servant offered his hand to let her out. The prince continued to speak with the princess, and Kenshin watched as the prince's face expressions changed over the course of a few moments. The prince frowned at his sister within the carriage, scolding her for some matter, then cracked a brief smile before returning to his serious face. After nodding a few times, the prince walked over to his father's side.

King Kosuke grasped his son's shoulder. "King Kenshin, let me introduce you to my son, Yahiko."

"It is nice to meet you, Prince Yahiko," Kenshin said, nodding in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Your Majesty," Yahiko answered, but it sounded so rehearsed that it was bland and indifferent.

"Yahiko, retrieve your sister, would you? She should greet the king," King Kosuke told his son.

Yahiko shook his head. "Father, she won't come out."

Kenshin raised a brow. Insolence?

The Taisho king looked down at his son for s few moments before realization hit him. "Of course she wouldn't," he said and turned to Kenshin. "My daughter is very traditional, King. It is an old Taisho custom for the bride not to be seen by the groom until the wedding day."

So, it wasn't modesty or insolence. It was her culture and lifestyle that kept the princess from greeting her future husband. Kenshin was never a man to follow rules or certain traditions (and his kingdom had plenty) so he could not disrespect the princess's wishes of keeping her custom close to heart.

But…it was disappointing. He had been interested in seeing her.

"Of course," Kenshin said kindly. "After leaving her homeland, it is expected that she would cling to her culture." He turned behind him and ordered several servants to escort the princess to her rooms. "You all must be exhausted. Please retire to your rooms and we shall meet again for dinner."

The Taisho king nodded as Kenshin turned back to walk up the palace stairs. He saw Megumi, Sano and Aoshi awaiting him.

"Where's your future wife?" Sano demanded.

"Taisho tradition doesn't allow me to see her until the wedding day," Kenshin replied.

"And you allowed that?" Megumi said, surprised.

Kenshin shrugged. He looked over his shoulder in time to see a lithe figure slowly step out of the carriage. She wore a dark veil over her face and an elegant green gown. The servants led her away to her chambers.

So, that was his wife. He hadn't even spoken to her once or seen her face. And they were getting married tomorrow.

But if that was needed to keep the peace, then he would just let it be.

xXxXxXx

The party from Taisho had settled into the palace by two in the afternoon. The royal family had retired to their chambers to rest from the journey, and Kenshin had yet to see the princess. But from the information that he heard from Sano, who had overheard from the servants, was that the princess was very beautiful and extremely kind. The male servants had their hearts stolen and the children adored her already.

But Kenshin still hadn't seen her yet, so he found information a little irritating.

"Well, at least you know that she's good-looking before you married her, right?" Sano offered as a consolation.

Kenshin threw him a sour look.

He, Sano, Megumi and Aoshi were in Kenshin's private study. Somehow, the discussion of the next takeover had turned into a conversation about Kenshin's impending marriage.

"She must be a little cheeky if she plans to stay in her rooms until the wedding," Megumi said.

"Her father said that she's traditional," Kenshin replied off-handedly, leafing through a pile of papers in his hands.

"She must be religious too," Sano said.

Something dawned on Megumi after she heard Sano. "Then that means…that the princess must already hate Kenshin."

Kenshin whirled on her. "Why would you say that?"

Sano understood Megumi's reasoning as well. "Think about it," he tried to explain. "You are the king that conquers kingdoms by hostile takeovers. She's the peace princess from down south. She hates our philosophy of obtaining peace through war. In her mind, you must be some bloodthirsty bastard and she's the sacrifice."

Kenshin frowned. It certainly was troubling…

Megumi noticed Kenshin's concerned look. She felt a pang of worry for the young king. Kenshin was a powerful man with plenty of influence and command over many nations. But she knew that he was a good man that was worried about the fate of his empire, and he was also worried about his marriage with the princess. She knew that he had expectations.

Megumi touched Kenshin's arm gently. "She's young…she doesn't understand the complications of achieving peace."

"Yeah…she's only seventeen, right? She's still a kid," Sano said.

Kenshin hadn't really considered himself with the specifics about the marriage. What he cared about first and foremost was that he had conquered another kingdom--without much loss--in order to expand his empire. So when Megumi mentioned the obvious differences between him and his future wife, he couldn't help but be troubled. Their marriage would start from the princess's hatred toward him and then grow…into what? He decided to push that thought away for now.

"Well, either way, it won't be easy being your wife," Megumi said to Kenshin. "Even if she is young or the peace princess."

Sano nodded in agreement. "It won't be easy at all."

And _that _was another thing. When Kenshin first thought about his marriage, it was that his wife would _have _to be strong, independent and respectable. Being the wife of the king of the Northern Empire would be no easy task. The people of the empire must love and admire her; she would have to put up with the stress of his hectic lifestyle; she must prove worthy of handling difficult duties that comes with being queen; and she would have to be strong at all times, and never show weakness.

Love, if at all, came second.

"Whatever she is, are you sure you made the right decision, Kenshin?" Aoshi asked suddenly.

The other three turned to the dark-haired man in surprise. Aoshi usually stayed quiet during discussions, unless he was called for his opinion.

"Aoshi, if you had something to say about the marriage, you probably should have said something _before _Kenshin accepted the alliance," Sano pointed out.

Aoshi ignored him. "What I mean is…what if this is just a trap? What if Taisho is in alliance with some other kingdoms and plans to attack? That the marriage…is a diversion?"

The room was silent.

"If that should be the case…then I'll just crush Taisho," Kenshin said coldly, his amber eyes glowing.

"And by _crush_ I hope you mean—" Aoshi started before he cut off by the knocking on the door.

"Enter," Kenshin ordered.

Kenshin watched as one of the Yazawa Council advisors came into the room. The advisor bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty," the advisor said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, settling into his chair. He was exhausted. Hopefully, the advisor was only there to inform him of small matters.

"It seems that the guests from Taisho have settled in…and…" At the last word, the advisor trailed off, looking anxious.

Kenshin raised a brow. "And…what?"

The advisor looked up with a troubled face. "Your Majesty…it seems…that the princess is asking to meet with you. Actually, she has _demanded _to meet with you."

Kenshin stared in surprise. The room was silent once again.

"Demanded?" Kenshin repeated quietly. His temper was flickering at the surface.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Princess Kaoru has…requests to ask…of you…" the advisor managed to say, despite the cool atmosphere surrounding the king.

Kenshin suddenly rose from his seat and swiftly exited the room.

He heard calls of his name behind him but he ignored them. He rounded the corner and headed down to the south wing.

This was the girl that had refused to greet him due to Taisho tradition and now she was asking—no, _demanding_—that he meet with her?

Kenshin let out a low growl as he quickened his pace. While Kenshin was a understanding man, his patience and temper was not something to be tested. He was a man with many important matters on his mind as well as a strong image to uphold. If the princess assumed that he would run to her every whim and pleasure, she would be sorely disappointed. He simply would not allow his future wife to bend his will to hers.

When he arrived, he saw practically the entire Taisho caravan waiting for him outside the princess's room. A man with shocking-white hair was quietly discussing something with the king. King Kosuke looked worried at his daughter's abrupt request, and was only half-listening to the man beside him. The king knotted his hands together anxiously.

When the white-haired man saw Kenshin coming down the hall, he instantly stiffened. Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he felt waves of animosity radiating off of the other man. It was unlike the cold glare Kenshin had received from the young prince…No, this man was staring at Kenshin with pure hatred and aggression.

Kenshin did not like being challenged in his own domain; after all, he was the fearless conqueror. He was fully aware that some of the civilians of Taisho would resent him…but he would not stand for any blatant enmity when he willing to accept the alliance with Taisho.

The two men exchanged a challenging glare before Kenshin turned to the older king.

"What is this about?" Kenshin asked. "What…demands?"

"Forgive me, my king. I had no idea about this. But, sometimes Kaoru can be quite--" King Kosuke trailed off as Kenshin swept past him and towards the princess's room. The door was slightly ajar; she was clever enough to leave it so she could hear all of the commotion outside. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

Instantly, he was engulfed by scent of roses. He was bewildered…Kenshin had not sent any type of flowers to the princess's room. He looked around and could not find the source of the elegant scent.

Kenshin recalled giving the princess one of the largest rooms in the south wing. The princess's luggage was scattered throughout the length of the room and the gifts Kenshin had sent to her were gently placed by the veranda. He looked up to see a glistening curtain surrounding the bed—and the slender form of the princess behind it.

So, this was how she intended to speak to him…behind a _curtain_. She had no intention of breaking any of her Taisho traditions.

He turned to close the door behind him, shutting out the curious eavesdroppers. He could hear her uneven breathing clearly through the silence.

She was frightened. She was frightened by her boldness to demand something from the deadly, powerful king.

After taking a few more steps further into the room, he saw the princess raise from her seat on the bed. He caught another strong whiff of roses through the curtain.

It was her. She had the lovely aroma of roses surrounding her. Despite his strong nature, he found it soothing and undeniably enticing.

She bowed her head in respect. "Your Majesty," the princess said, her voice flowing out like soft music.

Again, Kenshin's curiosity of the masked princess was tempted. Her melodious voice rang throughout the room, pulling him in, and making him want to hear her speak. It was endlessly flowing…Pleasing to the ear and calming to the soul. His simmering temper was sedated under the magical spell that was the princess's voice.

"How shall I ever thank you for coming to hear what I have to say?" her music-like voice spoke again.

Kenshin stared deeply through the curtain. "What is it that you desire, princess?" he finally said. He heard the tinkle of jewelry and a swish of skirts as she moved a few steps closer to the edge of the curtain that separated them.

They were only a few feet away from each other now. The scent of roses was stronger, and with every breath Kenshin took, the scent became more and more pleasing.

"My lord, in order to prevent war between my homeland and your kingdom, this marriage has been designed to keep the peace. I accept this without hesitation," she said.

Kenshin found himself narrowing his eyes. What was this woman getting at?

"However, our kingdoms differ in every possible way. So, I must ask that you fulfill my two demands," she explained slowly.

Kenshin stared at the woman's form, scrutinizing her words. "And what are they?" he said.

He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. She had obviously expected an outraged reaction with him ripping down the curtain and slapping her across the face for her insolence. Kenshin frowned. Just what kind of image of him did she have in her head?

"My lord, I am greatly aware of the differences between our homelands. We each share our own beliefs."

It was true; Taisho and Yazawa were on the opposite ends of the spectrum in regards to religious beliefs. Yazawa had no religion—the people believed that the king was the most powerful and would bring them salvation. Bloodshed was necessary in order to obtain peace. From what Kenshin knew, Taisho were extremely religious people. They had morning, noon, and dusk prayers everyday. The Djinn taught everything in the world was sacred and that there should never be any killing among humans.

"But, my lord," she continued, "my beliefs are sacred to me. I _must_ be allowed to keep my religion and all of my traditions."

It wasn't as though Kenshin had planned to have her stop practicing her religion…But if his wife was an avid believer of her religion of peace, her pacifism could create tensions between the two of them later. Kenshin had no intention of ending his conquests for anyone--even for the woman that would be his wife.

He ignored that issue for now. Instead, he said, "And what else?"

Another breath of relief came from behind the curtain. "My second request, my lord, is that I be allowed to visit Taisho once every year. I…need to see the skies of Taisho, if not everyday, than at least every year."

Kenshin heard a soft sniffle.

This demand came out almost like a desperate plea…The girl was being torn away from her homeland in order to save it, and once she became the queen of the Northern Empire, there would hardly be any time for her to return home and see her family, her home, and her old life. The girl was giving up everything in to save her kingdom, while Kenshin was merely relinquishing himself as a bachelor king.

"My lord, if you agree to these terms, I will gladly become your wife," the princess said after a long pause.

Kenshin titled his head to the side in thought. If these were the only two requirements his future wife had before marriage, what kind of husband would he be if he refused them?

"Princess, your demands shall be fulfilled," Kenshin told her.

_But, in exchange, I will demand some things as well, _Kenshin added as an afterthought.

xXxXxXx

Kaoru's eyes widened at the king's agreement. She bit back a gasp of surprise from his polite acceptance of her bold demands. It was a spur of the moment decision to meet with the king and declare her demands, but for all of it to turn out this well…

She stared through the curtain to her future husband. He answered to her demands with ease and a sense of calm that not even her father could master. His silhouette was intimidating to her when he first walked in, but now, after so generously agreeing to her terms…

Even after remembering what Yahiko had said about the Yazawa king…

"_You don't understand, Kaoru. The Northern Empire…they're monsters…"_

…Just what kind of man _was _King Himura Kenshin?

She bent her head low again. "Thank you, my lord," her voice flush with soft joy. "I am grateful for your overwhelming kindness."

Truthfully, she was extremely grateful. If she was able to keep her religion, traditions, and yearly visits to her beloved Taisho, perhaps she could find some solace in this marriage.

Kaoru smiled feebly. Could it be that he was an understanding man? Maybe her husband was a good man that would care for her, a man that would provide with a happy life. If this was true, then perhaps…perhaps…

_Enough, Kaoru. It will never be like marrying the man that you _love_, _Kaoru berated herself.

"I have no problems satisfying your requests, princess," the king said suddenly. "But I do hope, that in exchange, you will agree some of my terms as well."

Kaoru's jaw dropped a little. Damn, there was a catch.

Well, she should have anticipated some sort of trade--the fearless conqueror wouldn't accept her terms so easily without something in exchange…

Still, her temper was rising. If the only reason that he agreed to her small requests was so that he could _force _her into his own, Kaoru would not be compliant. Not one bit. And if he wanted a obedient, quiet queen, that was not what the king would receive.

Hell, she wasn't even a submissive princess, so there was no way she could a submissive wife!

Her eyes narrowed slightly. What he did expect from her?

"My lord," she said slowly. "Are your _hopes _actually a kinder way of saying that you expect your demands to be fulfilled?"

She heard a light chuckle from the other side.

"Very perceptive, princess," was the smooth reply. "But don't worry, my terms aren't very extreme."

"I beg your pardon, my lord, but I believe that extremities are a matter of opinion," Kaoru answered just as smoothly.

"Is that so?" the king said. "Well then, princess, I shall let you be the judge of such a matter. I only have a single request of you."

Kaoru heard the clank of his sword at the king's side as he stepped forward.

"Princess, by marrying me you will obtain one of the highest positions in the Northern Empire. And with that, comes specific responsibilities."

Kaoru sighed. _Of course there would be, _she thought remorsefully.

"All I ask of you, is that you fulfill these responsibilities. It will be no easy task--but it is what is required to become a good queen. My empire warrants a good queen. If you can fulfill that role, I can easily grant your demands."

Kaoru played with the necklace around her neck as she heard his words. Obviously, a queen's role was far more important than that of a princess…From what Kaoru could remember, her mother had many jobs at the palace other than caring for Kaoru and Yahiko. She would plan the annual festivals and sit with Father at formal ceremonies. There were times with Kaoru didn't see her mother for a couple days.

_"It will be no easy task…"_ the king's words floated back into her head.

Easy or not, Kaoru had agreed to this marriage. And if this was a requirement for peace, she would fulfill it. With a deep breath, she said, "Of course, my lord. I understand your concern. If your empire calls for a fair queen, then I will fulfill that role."

_This entire marriage is going to be based off deals…_Kaoru thought somberly. _At this point, love is a distant dream._

An image of Enishi suddenly popped into her mind, and she felt pained. Every single time she thought of him, an unbearable ache ran throughout her entire body. The memories of the two of them, happy and content in Taisho, made her want to turn her back on her decision and run away. But she knew that she couldn't. She didn't want to forget the memories, but wouldn't it be for the best? At least her heart would no longer suffer.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, princess," the king told her. "The Yazawa court will be able to welcome you with open arms."

He was a man that cared deeply and passionately about the well-being of his country. Kaoru could tell instantly by his voice. In a way, he was like herself. The safety and protection of his country was more important than anything else. For the king too, everything was second, and country came first.

Her image of him suddenly deviated from the original version.

"Well then, princess, now that we exchanged our requests, I will take my leave," the king said, taking a step back.

"Yes, my lord," Kaoru said, bowing her head again.

"I shall…see you tomorrow at the wedding," he said, walking towards the door. "Until then, Princess Kaoru."

She heard the shuffle of footsteps, the opening of the large, wooden door, and then the king was gone.

"The wedding," she whispered softly. "_My _wedding…"

A dark cloud settled over Kaoru. Although she was glad to have reached some compromise with the king, the pain her heart felt could not be ignored any longer. She thought of her marriage, of the man she loved, and of the country she was leaving in order to protect. She collapsed onto her bed, tears surfacing.

Kaoru could not be strong as she remembered that by nightfall tomorrow she would be married to a man she did not love. Tomorrow, she would be Himura Kenshin's wife, Queen of the Northern Empire.

**Author's Note: **Yep, they are getting married really soon! I know that it seems unlikely, but for the sake of the story (and the need to move on to the actual plot), they'll be husband and wife pretty early on in the story. I hope that you guys liked this chapter even though it wasn't my favorite.

This was a chapter that revealed the character's point of views more, especially the differences between Kenshin and Kaoru. Also, I think I made it seem that Kenshin was already sort of attracted to Kaoru, while Kaoru only seems to be changing her opinion of Kenshin. But remember, Kaoru is still in love with a another man…So, don't expect her to like him right away! BUT you can expect some more romance coming your way!

Leave a review of what you thought of this chapter! I love to hear from all of you!

---Aya


	4. Perspectives

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
**Author's Note: **I liiiiive! I'm so sorry that it's taken me over a month to write this! I had such a hard time converting my ideas into words, and after several drafts, here it is! This chapter is 13 pages long and it was going to be even longer but I cut it off at the end of the wedding. Yes! The wedding is in this chapter! Woot! Well, anyway, I'd like to thank all of you that read last chapters and left such kind reviews! Thanks again! Now, off you go!

**This Heart of Mine**

**IV. Perspectives **

_**Gin**_

It was the annoying sound of snoring that woke Kaoru from her slumber. Grumbling irritably, she sat up and looked over to the other side of the bed. Yahiko, turned on his side, dozed loudly as he continued in his deep sleep. The two of them had stayed up talking until they both had fallen asleep. Tae, kind enough not to disturb the sleeping pair, left them there for the night. It had been years since the two of them slept side by side and she almost had forgotten how loud his snoring was.

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she noticed the darkness surrounding her and decided it still must be quite late at night. Glancing at the clock, she it was two o'clock in the morning.

And then it hit her again. Today was her wedding day.

She no longer felt tired. She felt restless and nervous.

Sighing almost dejectedly, she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. These were her final hours as a free Taisho princess before she became the wife to Himura Kenshin…The man she had never seen before.

Well, that was partly her fault. After all, it was her own decision to follow through on the Taisho tradition. She could have forgone that old tradition, but her nerves got the best of her, and it was easy to hide beneath a veil than step up to ordeal so soon. She suddenly wished she had asked Yahiko what the king looked like. She had been so wrapped up in strengthening her resolve, she had scarcely even cared about the appearance and personality of her future husband.

All she knew about it him was that he was exceptionally amiable to accept her demands and he had a smooth, elegant voice that echoed in her head.

She suddenly felt extremely cramped in her bedroom. She hadn't left her rooms since she arrived at Gin. It was so late at night she hardly doubted anyone was up except for her. She knew that a garden was located just below her veranda…and perhaps she could take a quick stroll down the halls and into the garden to ease her mind? She needed something to comfort her as the wedding approached. She walked over the door and quietly pulled it open.

Peeking out, she saw that the halls were empty. She briefly debated bringing a veil, but thought against it. There was no need for it. No one was awake at this hour, especially the king. She stepped out and shut the door quietly behind her, making sure she did not startle Yahiko.

She ambled down the silent corridor and took a deep breath. She was glad to get out of the room and free herself. As she'd suspected, there was not a single soul in the halls. She suddenly felt carefree as she was able to wander about with worrying about others watching her. It was a rare feeling; ever since she was a child, she was always being watched.

Now she felt light and airy. As long as she didn't think about the upcoming event, she continued to feel this way.

The Gin castle was beautiful. Although she favored Taisho far more, she knew Gin was known for it's magnificent architecture. There was not a single block out of place, and the entire kingdom seemed intact and unharmed even after the takeover. Maybe it wasn't a brutal invasion…?

_Don't be stupid, Kaoru. There's no such thing as a peaceful takeover. Many people must have died. _You _made the right decision in accepting the marriage._

She nodded to herself. Yes, she made the right choice.

She just needed to keep telling herself that.

Kaoru stepped down the stairs and went out toward the garden. She was thrilled to see the garden empty, and that it was entirely filled with all types of flowers and in so many colors. It blossoms and scents reminded Kaoru of home; she had spent so many hours in the castle garden after her lessons or to simply escape them.

She skipped along the stone path absently, admiring the flowers. In Taisho, she and Tae drank tea almost every afternoon in the garden. Yahiko would sometimes join them when he wasn't busy in state meetings with Father, and when Tae wasn't listening, this was usually the time when Yahiko would feed Kaoru information he learned in the Council sessions. And, she remembered both happily and sadly, the days when Enishi would casually be invited to spend the afternoon with her.

Those brief moments when Tae would leave them, and the two of them could finally--

_Enough of that, _Kaoru told herself sternly. _Sulking over the past isn't going…_

She let out a startled gasp as she collided with something warm and hard. She stumbled backward, and fell onto the floor as a mess of silk and skirts. Flustered and dazed, she looked up to see the perpetrator of her very ungraceful fall, but instead stared into the face of a incredibly handsome man hovering above her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her in low and smooth voice. It was a voice that caught somewhere in her memory, but she ignored it. He extended his hand to help her up off the ground.

She accepted his hand as she was lifted effortlessly to her feet, fighting desperately against a blush rising on her cheeks. "I'm fine, thank you," she replied.

The man's grip around her fingers suddenly tightened and his brilliant golden eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He tilted his head to the side and gazed at her deeply, taking in every detail of her being.

Kaoru wished she had brought her veil; she shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of his eyes as she gently tried to remove her hand from his. "Is something wrong, my lord?"

He stared at her for a few more long moments before let her go. "No, of course not. Please excuse my rudeness," he said, his long red bangs falling into his eyes. "But my lady, why are you out so late?"

She brushed the dirt off her dress. "The same reason you are, my lord."

He raised a brow at her.

"I could not sleep," she replied.

"And you fancied a walk through the gardens?" His tone was half-amused, half- skeptical.

Kaoru raised her chin. "Yes."

"My lady, are you aware that this is the king's private garden?" he asked her.

"The king's private garden…?" she repeated slowly. She looked around. This part of the garden was gated in, but she had easily been able to enter through the palace doors. She frowned when she realized that everyone else must have known that this place was forbidden except for the king.

"Yes, while the Yazawa king is here in Gin, this is his private garden," the redheaded man explained.

"If that is so, my lord, then what are you doing here?" Kaoru countered.

The man opened his mouth, as if to give her the most direct and simplest answer, but something stopped him. He closed his mouth and looked away, as though, like Kaoru, he did not have a reason and simply wanted to stroll through the garden.

"I won't tell if you don't," Kaoru said with a grin.

He stared at her again, less deeply, but far more fascinated. He gave her a small smile. "Do we share a secret then, my lady?"

Kaoru put a hand over her heart. "A secret to take to the grave, my lord."

"You are from Taisho, aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

He must have noticed from her lack of knowledge about the castle. "Yes. And you must be from Yazawa."

He raised his eyebrow again. "How do you think so?"

_You have no idea that I'm the Taisho princess, _she replied mentally. _No one from Yazawa has seen me, except for that girl named Misao. All of the servants of Gin must have told each other what I look like after seeing me. Yazawa is the only option… _

"It was a mere guess," Kaoru said, bending over to smell a rose. She then turned and gave him a playful smile. "I'm quite a excellent guesser."

"What else can you guess about me?" he demanded of her unexpectedly.

She straightened herself and gave him a questioning gaze. He returned her gaze with a simple, nonchalant one, but it was still challenging nonetheless. She had only been joking about being a good guesser (she known for her foolish assumptions) but she decided to play along. It could be fun and could her mind off some of her painful worries.

"All right then. I suspect that you must be quite bold. After all, you also wondered into the king's garden," she said.

"So did you," he responded.

"But purely by accident." She tapped a finger to the side of her face as she considered more guesses. "And you are extremely anxious about something."

"Anxious?"

Kaoru nodded. "You, like myself, are walking around the garden very late at night. Of course you must be anxious."

He was silent for a few seconds before saying quietly, "What is worrying you?"

His tone was drastically softer and kinder, as if he truly cared about what was bothering her. It sent a chill down Kaoru's spine.

What was worrying her?

_Attending my wedding that is in less that twelve hours. Losing the man I've loved since childhood for a man I've never seen. Leaving my beloved Taisho. Parting from my loving father and my hardheaded brother. Becoming queen to an empire that reigns on violence. _

"Oh, this and that," she said with an indifferent shrug, doing nothing to indicate herself as the king's future bride. She continued with her guesses. "You must be some sort of noble. You like late night strolls. You don't mind a lady speaking so honestly about you. And you must like chocolate."

"Chocolate?" he said with a air of surprise. "Why chocolate?"

"Because there isn't a person in this world that doesn't like chocolate," she said, smiling. "Am I correct in my guesses?"

He turned to stare at the rosebush beside him. "I suppose that some of my friends would call me bold. I did come to walk in the garden because I am worried about an issue. I am…some sort of nobility." He grinned suddenly and Kaoru's traitorous heart fluttered. For a split-second, she considered this stranger more handsome than Enishi and she quickly attempted to brush it off as he continued to speak. "And I quite enjoy eating chocolate."

Then he looked over at Kaoru with same intense stare as earlier, gold eyes piercing into her deeply. "I don't mind a lady speaking so honestly about me, when it is a certain lady."

She felt strange again under his watch. She now felt that it was time to return to her room. "My lord, I feel as though this stroll has done me some good. I may be able to sleep again. Thank you for keeping me company and sorry if I bothered you with my chatter." She turned but she was only a few feet away when he called out to her.

"Before you leave, can I make a guess about you?"

She froze and glanced back at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I would like to make a guess about you. Will you answer me honestly?"

Kaoru studied his face, which was both devastatingly beautiful and undeniably sincere. She wondered what his guess was about her. Did he believe that she was too truthful, too talkative? Did he make a completely cruel assumption about her?

Giving him a skeptical look, she nodded.

He inhaled deeply. "You are the Taisho princess."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. How could he make a guess like that so easily? She thought that she had retained any information that linked to her being the princess. And people from Yazawa had no idea what she looked like! It didn't make any sense. She had been wishing to escape from the garden with her identity unknown to him.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

Well, there wasn't any point in denying it now. Since he was some sort of nobility, he would be invited to the wedding. It would be bad to be caught in a lie…

"No. I am the Taisho princess," she answered. "Though I am quite surprised you figured it out. What gave it away?"

He hesitated briefly, holding his hands behind his back. "Your voice."

Again, she was taken aback. Her…voice? But how could that be possible? She had never met this man before, had she? And to have him remember her simply by her voice…She was already overwhelmed with thoughts of her future, she decided to push his confusing answer to the back of her mind.

"I best return to my room, my lord. My handmaiden will give me a scolding if she discovers me out of bed. Goodnight, my lord," she said, bowing her head and then turning away, walking back up the path.

"Goodnight, princess," he whispered after her with a smile. "I shall see you at the wedding."

Halfway back to her room, Kaoru remembered that she never asked the redheaded man his name. She suddenly felt stupid. He knew that she was the princess but she had no idea who he was.

_Oh, well. I'll learn his name today, won't I? _she thought as she slipped back into her room.

Yes, Kaoru would learn his name today. She definitely would. And there would be no way to escape it.

xXxXxXx

It was early afternoon when Sano found himself wandering the back grounds of the palace. He watched as the servants, maids, and cooks scrambled around the grounds; fixing this, cooking that, preparing rooms, dresses, decorations, and the temple…They were getting ready for the royal wedding.

Yes, the wedding. Himura Kenshin's wedding to the sweet, kind Kamiya princess from Taisho was only a few hours away.

At first, Sano was surprised that his king accepted the alliance with Taisho so quickly. He felt as though Kenshin may have not thought it through completely. He also thought that Kenshin's agreement to take a wife so readily was very out of character. Not to mention, Aoshi's blunt statement yesterday was causing more than enough doubt in Sano's mind.

He would never doubt Kenshin's judgment--Kenshin was a straight thinker and always made the best decisions--but Sano couldn't help but be a little suspicious of Taisho. He knew Taisho hated conflict, but what if Aoshi was right? What is the marriage was a underhanded tactic to distract Kenshin from a bigger plan?

If Taisho was in cohorts with other victim nations for a rebellion, it would hurt the Northern Empire both physically and mentally. It would prove weakness in Kenshin's empire, and they would lose followers. Something like that could _not _afford to happen.

Sano sighed. Damn. He didn't know what to think anymore.

He continued to walk along until something caught his eye. In the midst of all of bustle for the wedding, a young teenager sat on the grassy shore of the small, babbling brook that ran along the back of the palace. The boy looked no older than sixteen, and appeared to be in intense thought, gazing out of the water and into the woods beyond. He was so deep in his reverie, he didn't even notice Sano's presence.

Sano stared at the boy a little longer before he could identify him. The boy was the Taisho prince! Sano recognized him as the kid from yesterday that spoke with Kenshin during Taisho's arrival. He remembered Kenshin telling him that the prince was the heir to the Taisho throne. The kid's life was probably completely disrupted after they had sent a death sentence to Taisho. And now, the kid might not even be able to rule over Taisho anymore…

But, this kid was the future Taisho king, he should be aware of state matters--including a possible attack on Yazawa…

If Sano could pull from information out of the kid…Any slip of the tongue could tell Sano everything he needed to know. Even if it didn't work, he could still give it a try…

He took a few steps forward. "Hello Prince…" He paused, faltering for a few moments, searching his brain for the kid's name. "…Yahiko…" The name came out like a question, completely unsure.

The kid turned to face Sano, surprised that he had a visitor. "Yeah?" He gave Sano a inquisitive stare.

"What are you doing out here?" Sano asked in a friendly voice, taking seat next to the prince.

"What's it to you?" the prince named Yahiko, snapped at him. "And who are you anyway?"

Damn. The kid was guarded. He was the opposite of his father; the king was jovial and friendly, while the prince seemed a little…hardheaded. He wasn't going to open up so quickly…And the kid had a mouth too…

"I'm Sagara Sanosuke. I'm a captain in the Yazawa army," Sano introduced himself, extending his hand to the boy.

Yahiko looked down at it warily. He felt uncomfortable being so close to a northerner, especially in such a friendly manner. Yahiko knew that soon Kaoru would marry into the Yazawa royal family, and Taisho would have to accept the Northern Empire, but still…It was only his teachings in formalities that made him clasp the captain's hand.

"It's…nice to meet you, captain," Yahiko said, still on edge. "It was stuffy inside, so I came out here for some fresh air."

"The same goes for me," Sano said in agreement. Then he threw a grin at the younger man. "Nervous about the wedding?"

Yahiko snorted. "Why should _I _be nervous? It's my sister's wedding, not mine."

_With that reaction, you must be nervous…_Sano thought, almost rolling his eyes. After Kenshin had left the princess's rooms, the wedding had become more complicated. The princess sent a servant to tell the Kenshin that she needed to be married by a Taisho priest in order to keep with her request of "allowing all of her religious customs". As expected, Kenshin was surprised, but then told Misao to follow the princess's request. Misao had been overwhelmed by the sudden change in plans and marched over to the princess, intending to "politely" ask the bride-to-be to reconsider…

But when Misao returned, she was spouting compliments about the princess. She agreed to alter the wedding decisions to the princess's desires. She told Kenshin that he had no reason to worry about his future wife; Princess Kaoru was beautiful, generous, and very amiable.

However, that only Sano more curious. So, with the princess's younger brother sitting next to him, he decided to delve into a question. "Tell me kid, because everyone is wondering…"

Yahiko's eyes flashed when he heard Sano call him "kid." He hated that title; he was fourteen years old, dammit! And not to mention, he wasn't just any person--he was the prince of Taisho! He may not be the almighty Himura Kenshin, but he hated being called a kid…especially by a northerner.

"Wondering about what?" Yahiko said, his gaze returning to the brook.

"Your sister. What's she like? After all, she been hiding in her rooms since she came. Even her future husband hasn't seen her yet."

"You want to know about Kaoru?" Yahiko questioned, arching a brow.

"Yeah. We're all curious," Sano said. Well, it was mostly _him _that was interested…and now that he knew that the prince was too guarded to say anything about Taisho matters, Sano might as well try to dig some information about the princess. He could relay the facts to Kenshin and let him know about the bride-to-be.

Yahiko turned and stared at the northerner when an idea struck him. "Well, I'm curious too."

"You? About what?" Sano said.

"I'm wondering about that king of yours…My sister's fiancée. If I tell you about Kaoru, you have to tell me about Himura."

Sano was taken aback by the prince's statement. Oh, the kid was good. He wasn't going to reveal anything about this sister without something in exchange. It was clever…and easy. Sano would never divulge any scandalous secrets about Kenshin, and he knew that the prince wouldn't do that to his sister.

"All right. I'll bite," Sano relented. "You go first."

"What do you want to know?"

Sano pondered for a moment before coming up with a question. "I heard that the princess agreed to the alliance really quickly. Why is that?"

"If we didn't make some sort alliance with you, wouldn't you have attacked Taisho?" Yahiko asked.

"Well, yeah…" Sano replied slowly.

"Kaoru couldn't stand the thought of that. She loves Taisho more than anything. And she hates conflict even more. Even if that means leaving the only place she's ever known, she would be willing to do it. Kaoru's always been like that--putting others before herself. This was probably the one time she could've been selfish, but…" Yahiko explained, and he felt bitterness rise up in his chest.

_Stupid Kaoru, _he thought angrily. His sister was willing to give up her home, her family, and even the only man she'd ever loved for peace.

"What's Himura Kenshin like?" Yahiko asked as soon as he finished answering Sano's question. "What kind of man is he?"

"Why does that concern you?" Sano inquired.

"He's marrying my sister!" Yahiko exclaimed. "Of course it concerns me! Is he kind? Will he treat Kaoru well?"

Sano gave Yahiko a curious look. "What? Do you have a sister complex or something?"

Yahiko growled. "Do you have a stupidity complex?"

The two glowered at each other.

Sano sighed as he leaned back on his arms. To him, Kenshin was a great king. He ruled over the empire with strength, prowess, and fairness. But in regards to women…Kenshin wasn't exactly a loyal lover. He was known for taking a few lovers while he was at court. Sano was fully aware that Kenshin's affairs were nothing serious; they were mostly for companionship to the quench the loneliness at night. That was why Sano was startled when Kenshin agreed to take a wife so quickly…Although it was for the sake of the empire, it was very unlike Kenshin.

But he knew that Kenshin was placing a great deal on this marriage and was concerned with the impression he gave his family-to-be. He recalled when he mentioned to Kenshin that the princess may dislike him…the concern he saw in Kenshin's face was priceless. Even though Kenshin said that love isn't the priority in the marriage, it was obvious he wanted the marriage to be successful in more ways than one.

"Kenshin is one of the best men I know. Don't worry, he'll take good care of the princess," Sano replied truthfully.

Yahiko was silent for a few moments, unsure of whether to believe the other man. Kaoru was type of girl that hated to be alone and preferred companionship. She was always whimsical and compassionate. She could be damn stubborn at times, but she would cry easily. She was delicate but had an enormously strong will. Her exceptional characteristics made her the beloved Taisho princess. Yahiko knew that the entire kingdom was saddened when Kaoru left for her marriage to Himura. She wouldn't be easy to handle, Yahiko knew that for sure. But there was nothing he could do about the situation now. Kaoru and Himura were getting married _today_.

Then he remembered something that Kaoru told him last night. That memory allowed him to put some of his worries about the marriage to rest.

"Well, I'm be able to see it for myself," Yahiko said suddenly.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"My sister got her demands granted, didn't she?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It means that your king must allow all of Taisho's tradition. And there is a certain old Taisho tradition--"

"Prince Yahiko!" a voice interjected, cutting off the boy.

They both turned and saw a woman heading towards them. Dressed in a simple gown, Sano acknowledged her as a Taisho servant.

"Tae…" Yahiko said, surprised.

The woman bowed when she approached the prince. "Good morning," she greeted him. When she saw Sano sitting beside Yahiko, she was startled. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt--"

"No, we were just talking. Tae, this is Captain Sagara," Yahiko told the woman. "Why are you out here?"

Tae quickly bowed to Sano before answering the prince. "Oh, Princess Kaoru was wondering where you were. She's been calling for you."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. Kaoru could be so needy sometimes… "She's _always _calling for me. Can't she--"

"Please excuse her behavior, Your Majesty. But the princess is feeling a little homesick. Perhaps you could go and see her, and cheer her up? Since King Kosuke is busy, she can't really…"

Sano watched as the prince's irritated face softened. From the one reaction, Sano could already tell that the prince and princess were very close. His smart tongue was just to cover up his concern for his sister and her future in Yazawa.

"Fine," Yahiko said, getting to his feet. "Is she in her rooms--Oh, where else would she be?"

As the boy started to walk away, Sano shouted after him. "Hey, what was that Taisho tradition you were telling me about?"

Yahiko looked over his shoulder and grinned mischievously. "You'll hear about it soon enough," was his reply. He threw his hand up in a wave before heading inside.

Sano, still sitting on the shore, frowned deeply. He really hated how Taisho royalty left the rest of them wondering.

xXxXxXx

Makimichi Misao happily walked down busy corridor as she headed to the princess's dressing room at the back of the ceremonial temple. She desperately wanted to escape the bustling and worried servants whom were running about in order to perfect the wedding. So, she decided to visit the princess. Misao liked Princess Kaoru; when she met Kaoru to rearrange the wedding ceremony plans, she discovered the princess to be a funny and sweet girl.

But also couldn't help but notice that Kaoru seemed very lonely.

Misao understood that the princess was sacrificing a lot to keep the peace between Taisho and Yazawa. When Kaoru would go to the capital, she would be void of any companions. She would be a friendless queen due to her late entrance into the Yazawa Court and she would have left all of her friends behind in Taisho. And Kenshin lived a hectic lifestyle and his presence was always in demand; he had many things to look over and control in the empire. It was then that Misao decided that _she _would try to be a friend to the future Yazawa queen.

She saw the door come into sight and she shuffled along to the room. She would surprise the princess with her visit and attempt to help the girl lose her nervousness about the wedding. But as soon as she placed her hand on the door knob, she heard hushed voices through the wooden door.

"What are you doing here?" Misao heard Kaoru ask in a soft and tense tone.

"I came to talk to you," a low, deep and distinctly male voice said.

Misao briefly wondered who this man was; it could not be the prince, Kaoru wouldn't be so nervous at his arrival. And the man's voice was far too mature to be the prince. The princess's father was elsewhere and Kaoru would never speak to the king in that manner. It was a man bold enough to be alone with Kenshin's bride just before the wedding. So who…

"Kaoru, there's still time to get out of this," the man told her.

Misao's suspicion was peaked again. Get out of what? And who was this man that had the audacity to call Kaoru without her title?

"Enough of this. I've made my decision. There's nothing you can do to change it," Kaoru said firmly, but their were hints of desperation in her voice. "You shouldn't have come."

"Why?" the man demanded. "Because I could break your resolve?"

"My resolve is as strong as my will. You know that. Now please, leave me."

"I can't do that, Kaoru. This marriage isn't something either of us wanted. No one would brand you as a traitor. You _don't _have to go through with this marriage," the man said to her. "Taisho would understand."

Misao felt her heart sink. This was about Kaoru's impending marriage to Kenshin. She wanted Kaoru to marry Kenshin not only because she liked the princess, but because Yazawa needed a queen and Kenshin could use a stable woman in his life. And this man was trying to talk her out of it. A spark of anger ignited within her. What the hell was this man thinking?

"I'm _not _going to endanger Taisho. You don't understand. I'm at peace with my decision. I cannot back out now," Kaoru said. "I will marry the Yazawa king."

_You can do it, princess! _Misao cheered for her. Kenshin was a good man and he would take extreme care of Kaoru. Misao knew this for sure. After all, the choice for her to marry into the Yazawa royal family was a fine decision for both sides.

"You are being foolish, Kaoru," the man snapped at her. "Do you really think that you'll be happy over there? Do you think you'll find happiness with _him_?"

Kaoru was silent for several moments. Misao breathed heavily as she awaited the princess's answer.

"I don't know yet. But I will try my best. All I know is that the Djinns tell us to find the good in people. And that is what I will do. I will find happiness in my new life in Yazawa."

_You'll be fine, princess. You'll definitely find happiness in Yazawa, _Misao thought. The princess was a brave and optimistic girl. She was willing to leave it all and…

Misao abruptly stopped her train of thought as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She panicked; it wouldn't be pleasant if someone caught her eavesdropping outside the princess's door. She quickly looked around and threw open the door to another room and hid behind the door. She was out of sight but was still able to hear the conversation.

The person coming down the hallway entered Kaoru's room without any sort of warning.

"Yahiko!" she heard Kaoru exclaim.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yahiko said angrily. "Kaoru's getting married soon and yet you are still willing to come in here and…"

"I just wanted to talk with her," the man said.

"You've known Kaoru for years, Enishi. There's no way that she'd change her mind," the prince said. "You should leave now. Father is coming down to speak with Kaoru. It wouldn't be good if he found you here."

Damn. Now the _king _was coming. How was she going to leave this room without being noticed?

"Fine," the man named Enishi said. "But, Kaoru if you still…"

"Please don't say anything else. This…is over," the princess whispered in a voice that was so soft that Misao had to strain her ears to hear. She sounded broken in way that was almost painful.

"It'll never be over, Kaoru," the man said. "Never."

Misao heard his footsteps as he left the room and she wondered about the man again. Who was he? What was his relationship with her? And why was he so determined to stop the marriage?

Only one option came to mind, but Misao shoved it away. It wasn't a good idea to jump to that conclusion. It would cause too many problems and problems were just too troublesome.

"Oi, Kaoru. I thought you said that you wouldn't cry anymore," Yahiko said.

"Dummy, I'm not crying. I'm just…exhausted," Kaoru replied.

"Well, don't let Father see you that way. He'll start to think…"

Misao didn't hear anymore. She quickly left the room and escaped down the hall before the king came. She didn't want to listen to the rest of the conversation. She just wanted to remain completely innocent when it came to these matters. She liked the princess and the five minute discussion she heard wasn't going to change that. She did not, however, like the man in Kaoru's room at all. But the princess shot the man down completely, so there was nothing to worry about.

Right? …Right.

xXxXxXx

Her lingering smile was still etched in Kenshin's head. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her gentle and mischievous smile.

_"And you must like chocolate."_

_"Chocolate? Why chocolate?"_

The way her eyes lit up and the way her face radiated a wonderful beauty as she smiled and answered, _"Because there isn't a person in this world that doesn't like chocolate." _made Kenshin think about her again and again.

He was sure that he must have unnerved her when he told her that he recognized her simply by her voice. But it was true. Her voice was purely unique and captivating and he had never heard a voice quite like hers. The moment she spoke to him, her musical voice hit a nerve in his mind and he knew that it was her.

But she seemed completely unaware that he was the Yazawa king, her future husband. He was almost excited to see her expression when she walked through the temple doors.

She was certainly everything and nothing he expected. She was six years younger than him, but he thought she would have been extremely mature due to her life as a princess. However, to his immense amusement, in the garden, she was a different sort; she was childlike yet alluring; foolish yet clever; simple yet inescapably beautiful.

He glanced around him. He had been waiting for almost ten minutes. It was almost noon and the crowd of guests had settled into their seats in the temple. He stood at the altar, dressed in his finest clothes and wearing his royal dark blue robes. For the occasion, he even donned his golden crown on his head, the jewels twinkling in the sunlight. Per usual, he had his swords strapped at his side.

The Taisho king and prince only entered a few minutes ago after briefly talking with the princess. The small Taisho priest walked over to stand in front of the altar, wearing robes of gold.

Kenshin looked out and saw Sano, Megumi, Aoshi and Misao sitting in the audience when it suddenly hit him. Today, he was getting married. Somehow, at this moment it seemed very surreal…

Then, the great doors opened and the bride entered. All of the guests stood up instantaneously and Kenshin switched his gaze to the long flower-petal scattered aisle.

And for a moment, his breath was stolen.

Walking down towards him was the princess, and she was just as beautiful as she was when he saw her in the garden. But while she was wearing that pearly white dress, she was the epitome of a virgin goddess. The neckline dipped low in a modest way, exposing her milky white skin. Her fair skin contrasted marvelously against her long, black hair that cascaded gracefully down her back; shiny, flowery ornaments adorned her head in a simple but elegant manner.

He had to remember to breathe properly after seeing her. Everything about her was absolutely stunning.

She marched down the aisle she held herself with pride, beauty and grace. Kenshin heard the guests sigh at her unquestionable radiance and bit back a grin when he saw Sano give him two-thumbs up in approval.

But then the moment came when she caught his gaze, her eyes widened dramatically. He half expected her to stop in the middle of the aisle in shock when she realized the stranger in the garden was actually her husband. And then the shock disappeared, but she continued to stare at him incredulously, questions circling in her eyes.

When she finally reached the altar, she fell into a dignified curtsey. "Your Majesty," she said.

_There it was again_, Kenshin thought. _Her sweet, melodious voice. _

She lifted her head and Kenshin was able to take a deeper look at her. Everything from her warm heart-shaped face to her joyful rosy lips and cheeks and to the cerulean depths of her eyes was perfect.

"Princess," he greeted her, regaining his composure and extending his hand to her.

She slipped her smooth, delicate fingers--the same softness Kenshin had felt earlier today at the garden--into his hand and pulled herself up to stand by him. Together, hand in hand, they turned to face the Taisho priest.

"We are gathered here today, under the presence of the Djinns, to celebrate the uniting of these two loving spirits…"

The ceremony continued to pass in a haze of words from the priest, speaking about the ritualistic and sacred words of marriage until it was time to exchange rings.

Kenshin was once again able to feel her smooth skin on his hands as he slipped a golden band onto her slender, polished finger. But when it was her turn, she fumbled with the ring out of nervousness. She finally put the ring on his finger, he heard her breath a small sigh of relief.

The priest smiled at them when the ring exchange was completed. He placed one hand on Kenshin's head and the other on the princess's.

"May the Djinns protect you and guard you well in this lifetime," the priest said tenderly. "May they bless you with every happiness and joy on this earth, and grant you a fruitful marriage. Until your dying day, let the Djinns smile down upon you." The priest removed his hands. "I declare you bonded for life."

The priest moved away to reach behind him and grab a silver diamond tiara sitting on a velvet pillow. He carefully lifted the crown and handed it to the young king, and Kenshin knew that it was his turn to name Princess Kaoru as his queen. He released her hands to grasp the delicate tiara and with a strong voice he said:

"Princess Kamiya Kaoru, daughter of King Kamiya of Taisho, you have been bound to me through that of marriage, and as such I hereby crown you Queen of Yazawa. With this title, you must rule over the North with strong heart and everlasting loyalty. Do you accept this?"

He looked into her endless blue orbs and watched as they dilated with surprise and realization. She remained silent for a brief moment as her eyes lingered on the crown and then glanced up at his face.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl that broke the quiet in the temple. Kenshin looked over his bride's shoulder to see the cause of the noise, and his eyes fell onto the white-haired man from a few days ago. The man looked simply murderous as he stared up at the newlywed couple. Kenshin noticed that in the man's lap, his hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes dangerously. If this man was bold enough to disrupt a royal wedding…Who the hell was he?

"I…I do," she said softly and quickly, her sweet voice laced with a bit of panic. Kenshin turned his attention back to her. "I accept this role with honor, Your Majesty."

And then, at last, the ceremony ended as Kenshin placed the sparkling tiara on her head. The audience rose to their feet once more in congratulatory applause and Kenshin and his wife turned to face their guests.

Kenshin leaned down and whispered, "How do you feel about your guessing skills now?"

She jumped slightly when his breath touched her ear. She didn't reply right away, but a delicate smile slowly began to play on her lips.

"I feel as though I've met my match," she confessed as they walked down the aisle and out toward the roaring crowd waiting for their king and his beautiful new wife.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took me so long to write it…I hoped it turned out okay. I wrote this chapter in hopes of getting a lot of character's views. I wanted everyone to see how the wedding appeared to other characters. Also, I hoped that all of you noticed that it was Kenshin at the beginning of the chapter. I tried to make it easy to notice with his appearance but the voice thing was supposed to be the giveaway. After all, the last chapter commented on her voice a lot because he thought it was musical, remember?

Please let me know if you guys liked it by dropping a review! If this story can reach one hundred reviews, I will be so happy. The next chapter will come out a lot sooner! I promise~

---Aya


	5. Vengeance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Note: **Yatta! Here it is, Chapter 5 of THOM! It's to all of you amazing readers that I love with all of my heart! You know, when I first posted this story, I loved this story a lot (and I still do!), but I was a little discouraged after I only received about three reviews for the first chapter. And now, I received FOURTY reviews for Chapter 4, and I was so happy! Thank you soooo much for your support!

Anyway, I got a lot of reviews saying that you guys loved the garden scene in the last chapter. I'm really glad about that. It was a last minute decision to put that in because I originally planned for the wedding to be Kenshin and Kaoru's first meeting. But then it was so awkward to write the wedding scene without some sort of premise so I threw it in. AND a lot of you were wondering about Yahiko's secret tradition! Haha, it's not that big of a thing, but some of you were really curious about it. Fear not, it is (sort of) revealed in this chapter!

Okay! Without any more delay, enjoy the chapter my lovelies~

**This Heart of Mine**

**V. Vengeance**

_**Gin Palace**_

After the ceremony ended, there was a banquet in the grand hall of the Gin palace. Although Kaoru managed to keep a pleasant smile on her face as she held the king's arm, she had to stop herself from bristling. She was completely unnerved after hearing Enishi's loud interruption during the wedding. She hadn't glanced back at him, but she could almost feel his anger flooding towards her. Then she noticed the king's--Kenshin's--glare and she had to rush to make sure that nothing threatening broke out.

But besides that, the ceremony had flown by flawlessly. Of course, her knees almost buckled when she saw that the man from the garden was actually her husband.

His knowing her simply by her voice suddenly made sense. The only thing he knew about her was her voice…But to remember it so well to be able to identify her….Was her voice strange enough to be noticeable?

And even more than that, she had broken tradition! He had seen her face before the wedding! She regretted not being her veil along with her. Her thoughts about the king not being awake at that hour now felt extremely idiotic. Of course, he must have been nervous as well! She wasn't the only one getting married today, and his wandering around in _his _private garden was perfectly reasonable.

_I'm not sure if this is a good or bad start to my marriage, _she thought somberly. _And I don't know whether or not I should be angry at him for obviously deceiving me._

She hadn't really had a chance to ask him about it since the moment they stepped out of the temple they were surrounded by guests. But maybe because they had met in the garden, this second meeting wasn't as awkward. They were able to greet guests together because they--well, more _her_--had talked openly without any restrictions before this.

"Kaoru," her husband said.

She broke out of her reverie. She looked up at Kenshin's handsome face gazing down at her. "Yes?"

Kenshin extended his arm out to indicate a group of four people standing in front of them. Starting from the left, he introduced them. "This is Sagara Sanosuke" --He pointed to a grinning unruly haired man--"Takani Megumi"--She was a long-haired beautiful woman--"Shinamori Aoshi"--He was tall and expressionless--"And this is Makimichi Misao."

The small woman standing next to the silent lord smiled and waved brightly at Kaoru. Kaoru recognized her as the woman that came into Kaoru's room to discuss the wedding plans. Kaoru liked Misao; she was bright and cheerful, and exceptionally nice.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kaoru said with another dazzling smile. "I'm so glad that you could come today."

"They work very closely with me in controlling the empire," Kenshin explained.

Kaoru's smile slipped a little. So, they were also involved in spreading the bloodshed…"Oh, I see," she said.

"Hey, princess," the man named Sanosuke said.

"Yes, Lord Sanosuke?" Kaoru said, turning to him.

"You can just call me Sano," he told her quickly before saying, "But I was just wondering, when I was talking to your brother…"

"Oh, not this again," the beautiful woman, Megumi, mumbled. "Just let it go, would you?"

"I can't," Sano said. "I'm really curious."

"You've spoken with Yahiko?" Kaoru said, surprised. Her younger brother had not mentioned this at all.

"We had a chat earlier today," Sano replied casually. "Anyway, is there some Taisho tradition that involves the prince?"

"There's plenty of them. Taisho runs on traditions," Kaoru said.

"What he means," Megumi said, throwing Sano a annoyed glance, "is there one that specifically involves the prince concerning your marriage?"

Kaoru looked puzzled for a few moments until realization hit her. "Oh, that one! Well, it's not really _for _Yahiko, but I suppose…"

She was cut off as her father approached the young group. He was wearing a smile that was both happy yet regretful.

"You wouldn't mind if I stole my daughter for a dance, would you?" King Kosuke asked.

"Of course not," Kenshin said graciously, letting go of Kaoru's arm.

"Let's go, Father!" Kaoru said, glad to get away. "Promise that you won't step on any of my toes like last time?"

"I've been practicing lately," her father said with a deep laugh as the two of them disappeared among the throng of people and onto the dance floor.

"Damn, why does someone always interrupt when I'm close to figuring out the tradition?" Sano grumbled irritably.

"It can't be that big of a tradition if she doesn't remember it straight away," Kenshin commented.

"I suppose. But enough of that. Who was the guy that disrupted the wedding ceremony?" Sano demanded.

Kenshin shrugged, but he truly couldn't shake the feeling of curiosity. His temper started to simmer as he thought of the imprudent white-haired man. It was outrageous that he was willing to disturb a very royal wedding so easily. "I saw him a few days ago outside Kaoru's room when I went to speak with her, so he must be from Taisho. He looked angry then as well."

Misao suddenly let out a nervous laugh. "He's probably just some weirdo. Don't worry about it."

"I can't see him around anywhere," Megumi said, searching for him. "Where did he run off to?"

"Like I said, it shouldn't matter. Shouldn't Kenshin be spending time with Kaoru?" Misao said hurriedly. "It's his wedding."

They all looked over at the dance floor. Kaoru had finished her dance with her father and now she was dancing with her younger brother. The two of them had their heads dipped low, as if they were sharing a secret. Even though she was talking, Kenshin could tell Kaoru was an excellent dancer, graceful and agile on her feet.

"Still, I want to know about that tradition about the prince. It's like the kid is one-upping me and I hate it," Sano muttered. "Are you _sure _that you don't anything about it, Kenshin?"

"All I know about the prince is that he severely dislikes me," Kenshin answered, recalling his hostility from the Taisho arrival, and later the stunted conversations they had at dinner.

"Nah, he doesn't hate you. Well, maybe a little, but it's because he's worried about the princess. When I talked to him today, he was really concerned about it," Sano said.

"What did you tell him?" Kenshin asked.

"I told him that you'd take care of her. And I wasn't wrong, was I?"

"She's my wife. Did he think that I would leave her in the gutter?" Kenshin said sharply.

Sano shrugged. "Hey, I'm only the messenger."

"This song is almost over," Misao told Kenshin, pushing him toward the dance floor. "Go and dance with Kaoru."

Misao didn't need to tell him twice. Kenshin made his way through the crowds to his dancing wife. Not only was it proper to dance with his bride at least one time during the night, he wanted to see her true reaction to her discovery of him being the garden stranger.

"Can you just go and check up on him?" Kaoru was whispering worriedly.

Yahiko groaned. "Fine. But if he's drinking his sorrows away, I'm leaving him."

"Why did he have to come?" Kaoru said dejectedly.

"Oh, I don't know," Yahiko said with a roll of his eyes. "Probably because he wanted to guilt-trip you?"

Kaoru sighed as the song ended and she dropped her brother's hand. "Please go see him now."

"All right, all right. But remember, Kaoru. You're married now and…"

"I'm fully aware of that, thanks," Kaoru snapped, showing off her hand with the sparkling ring as Yahiko walked off the dance floor.

"Oh, and Kaoru?"

"What?" Kaoru said, turning back to her brother.

"Congratulations on your marriage," Yahiko said unexpectedly with a boyish grin. He waved and marched away. Kaoru titled her head and stared after him, wondering what suddenly made him in a kind enough mood to wish her congratulations.

"You are quite a good dancer," Kenshin said from behind, startling her. Kaoru whirled around and saw him holding out his hand.

Kaoru hesitated for a brief second before she slipped her hand into his and he pulled her close. He snaked an arm around her slim waist with the most unnatural ease.

"And _you_, my lord, are quite a good liar," Kaoru said.

Kenshin looked taken aback. "I don't recall lying to you."

"When I asked you what you were doing in the king's private garden, you didn't say that you were the king himself. Doesn't that count as lying?"

"I simply didn't reply. _You _were the one that assumed that I was a trespasser," Kenshin reminded her. "I only went along with what you believed."

"It's hardly fair," Kaoru said with a pout that Kenshin would almost--_almost--_call adorable. "You already knew that I was the princess while I talked to you without any idea…"

"Would you have talked to me any differently if you knew I was the king?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course!" Kaoru said. "But I actually wouldn't have talked to you. I would have run inside."

"You would have run away?" Kenshin said, incredulous.

"I wasn't wearing my veil," Kaoru told him before adding uneasily, "You made me break my tradition! It's supposed to be bad luck if you see me before the wedding."

"Has anything terrible happened yet?"

_Oh, you mean besides Enishi yelling loudly and angrily during the ceremony? _"Nothing, I suppose…" she said and then she stared at him directly in the eye. "Anyway, Your Majesty, don't you think…"

"Kenshin."

Kaoru stared at him. "Pardon?"

"It's my name."

"I know that."

"You should call me by it. We're married now; there's no need for formalities."

_It's true that we're married, but I hardly know you. I can't call you 'Kenshin' so easily…_she thought with discomfort. _Although, he calls me Kaoru without a second thought…_

"All right then," she said, still unsure. "If you insist."

"I do," Kenshin said before twirling her on the spot and catching her back into his grasp with ease. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly she fit into his arms, slender body and all. He had been with many women, but this was the first time someone had felt so right in his arms. He looked down at Kaoru with a curious expression. She was someone who could tempt him simply by her words alone, not just by her beauty. That was something that had never happened before and it caused him to doubt himself. He was undoubtedly attracted to her (who wouldn't be, with that charming smile), but…who was this enchanting girl from Taisho, really?

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He was staring at her like he had back at the garden, that intense, blazing stare that made her uneasy.

Kenshin shook his head and smiled. "No. I was just admiring your beauty." He was being sincere; he truly thought of her as beautiful. He hadn't meant this as a way of teasing her at all, but the reaction he got was enough to amuse him.

Kaoru blushed profusely and looked away, lowering her eyes. Being the princess of Taisho, she had grown up with compliments showering over her. The Taisho citizens always praised her for her beauty, calling her the embodiment of a goddess. It should have been like any other time. But when Kenshin told her so straightforwardly, so genuinely, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and embarrassed.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru?" he said, a smirk on his voice, throwing back her earlier question.

Kaoru was spared from answering when one of Taisho's high lords wandered over to the couple. He was a jolly and kind old man, someone that Kaoru had known since childhood.

"Lord Takagi," Kaoru greeted him, relieved.

"Ah, princess, you look just as beautiful as your mother did on her wedding day," Takagi said and Kaoru smiled brightly.

Kenshin observed that Kaoru didn't seem that embarrassed when the old man called her beautiful. Was it only to him that she would be this shy…?

"Your Majesty, please take good care of our darling princess here," Takagi said. "I feel as though Taisho has lost some of its shine since her departure."

"Kaoru will simply brighten Yazawa instead," Kenshin replied smoothly. "And of course, my lord. You leave your princess in capable hands."

"I'm glad. Would you care for a dance, princess?" Takagi said.

"Surely, my lord. Excuse us, Your Highness," Kaoru said and was swept away by the elderly lord.

She had addressed him formally again, Kenshin realized with a sigh. He knew that it would take time for her to become fully comfortable with him, but he wanted the ease to come quickly. He wanted her to feel natural with him, her ordinary self, like how she was at the garden, free and whimsical.

He watched her smile cheerfully as she danced with the other lord. Kenshin sighed again. Truly, he wanted that time to come as soon as possible.

xXxXxXx

Soon enough, nightfall arrived and the festivities drew to an unwanted close. At one moment, Kaoru was standing next to her husband and at the next, she was being dragged away by a group of maids led by Tae.

"H-Hold on! Where are we going?" Kaoru demanded as she was pulled upstairs and taken into a large room.

"We have to get you ready for tonight, princess," Tae told her.

"Tonight? What are you talking about? The wedding is over and--" Kaoru started before Tae gave her an apologetic look.

"Princess, as the king's wife, there are specific--uh, _duties_--that you must fulfill."

"I've already told you, Tae. I agreed to be a strong, good queen the other day when--"

"This isn't a _queen's _duty, princess. This is your duty as the king's _wife_."

Kaoru suddenly went numb when she realized what Tae was talking about. It hit her like a ton of bricks, hard and painful. She had been so wrapped up in making sure that she actually made it the altar that she hadn't even considered the conditions that came with marriage.

Tonight, she would have to…in the bedchambers…with him…

Fear came over her in rapid waves and she gripped harder onto Tae's arm. "Princess?" Tae said tentatively. "Are you all right?"

She swallowed deeply as she somehow made herself nod. But in fact, she was not all right in any way, shape or form. There was no way that she was ready for this huge leap in her life. Of course, the king was kind (and also very handsome) but that was definitely not enough for her to give her body away to him. She barely knew him! It had only been three days! _Three days_!

If he was someone she knew much longer--she made herself avoid thinking of a certain person--then perhaps it would have been easier.

No, that was a downright lie. It wouldn't be easier if she had known him for one thousand years. It would only be easy if she _loved _him. And that was certainly not the case with her marriage. She had always imagined herself falling in love and getting married…Ever since she was child she always imagined herself marrying a certain other person…

His face floated into her head and she shook in out quickly. She couldn't think about him anymore…She was married now. But, oh, how it frightened her…

"Princess?" Tae repeated with a bit of worry.

She wasn't ready. It was plain and simple. She felt fear, anxiety, and panic running through her veins at this very moment. It was uncontrollable as it spread all over her body.

"Let's get you into the bath," Tae said kindly, leading Kaoru towards the steaming tub.

"Tae, I'm worried," she whispered as her maid undid the buttons on her gown.

Tae looked up. "Don't be worried, princess…Oh, I'll probably have to stop calling you that now, won't I?"

"What do you mean, Tae?"

"I can't simply call you princess anymore. You are a queen."

"No!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Everything is changing in my life, I want at least something to stay the same."

Tae smiled slightly. "If it is all right with the king."

"Who cares!" Kaoru said with spirit. "You're my handmaiden, not his. It shouldn't matter what he thinks."

"Don't say such things," Tae said sternly as she took off the last article of clothing on Kaoru's body and the girl stepped into the bath. "He's your husband."

Kaoru gave a nonchalant shrug, but she felt a strange sensation when Tae said the word 'husband'. She still felt disbelief when she remembered that she was married, however, as she fiddled with the diamond ring on her finger, she knew that it was very much the truth.

"Tae, are you coming with me to Yazawa?" Kaoru said, lowering herself deeper into the water, her raven hair floating to the surface.

Tae turned and stared at her incredulously. "What kind of silly question is that, princess? Of course I am! How could you expect anything else?"

Kaoru smiled. She was so glad that Tae was coming with her and remaining with her in Yazawa. Now, Kaoru had two people from Taisho that would be accompanying her to Yazawa and then, perhaps, she would not be so lonely.

She stayed in the tub for another fifteen minutes, soaking in the water and contemplating everything that went on today. After washing her hair, skin, and face, she came out and had a warm, fluffy towel wrapped around her.

The rest of the time passed in a daze as Kaoru felt her worries flood her once more. What was she going to do? She was his _wife_, there was no way that she could just _refuse _him…could she? It didn't seem like an option. Kenshin was probably expecting _something_ tonight, and well, she…

She was so frightened, she didn't know how to feel.

She suddenly wished her mother was here. Weren't these the things a daughter spoke about with her mother? Although Tae did fulfill most of the duties the late queen would have done for her children, Kaoru could not bring herself to discuss these matters with her. She wanted her true mother to be here and hold her hand and tell her that everything would be all right.

And somehow, through the mist of her scattered emotions, Kaoru found herself being led into a large bedroom. The room was far more spacious than the one she been sleeping in for the last few days, but there was still a glistening curtain hanging around the bed. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a elegant white nightdress that certainly unlike any she had worn at home.

"Here you go, princess," Tae said gently, pushing the drapes aside and making Kaoru sit down on the bed.

The sheets felt cool under her, and a rush of exhaustion swept over her. Oh, how she wanted to snuggle beneath the covers and just sleep. She crawled over to the center of the bed and settled down, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Have a good night, princess," Tae said with a smile and then she walked out of the room.

So Kaoru sat alone in the large room with so many thoughts running through her mind. Probably at any moment, Kenshin would walk through the doors and come inside. She had to think of something and quick. Forcing herself to be intimate with him was something she was completely unprepared for.

After all, they hadn't even kissed before!

She gripped her hair around her head and tried to come up with some solution. The best way would be to tell him straight out: "Forgive me, I'm not ready. Please give me time. While I give you my undying loyalty, for now I cannot give you my heart."

Okay, that sounded good. She sat up straighter and leaned against the pillows. The king was kind, although somewhat deceptive and teasing, so surely he would understand. He wasn't a man that would force her into bed with him, would he?

She shook her head fiercely, trying to make the horrid and frightening thought leave her mind.

_Just relax, Kaoru, _she thought as another wave of fatigue washed over her. _Relax…_

As Kaoru tried to quell her worries, just down the hall the young king walked closer to his bedchamber. There had been a show of ushering Kenshin off to bed that night. He was fully aware of the expectations he was anticipated to fulfill tonight and while it wasn't bothersome (to him, sex was far from bothersome), the gestures and jeers he was receiving were.

Of course, the idea that was on the minds of all of the people of Yazawa was that hopefully an heir would be produced. It wasn't a ridiculous notion; he married Kaoru with that as one of the intentions. The both of them put country before themselves and married with that knowledge. And although he wanted her to be comfortable with him, love wasn't necessary.

But, needless to say, he found Kaoru undeniably irresistible. So he would have no problem consummating the marriage tonight, if that was what she wanted.

"Good luck tonight!" Sano said with an infuriating grin.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Enough, Sano."

After he finally managed to separate from the group, he stood in front of the doors to the room. With a sturdy hand, he pushed open the door and walked into the bedchamber. It instantly smelled of roses--and he knew that she was already inside. And next he saw smoky curtains hanging around the bed and a silhouette resting behind them.

He walked over and pulled the misty drape aside and expected to find Kaoru sitting nervously on the bed.

He did not expect her to be sleeping.

In a rush of surprise, he saw his wife dozing peacefully on the bed, her chest rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. Completely uninhibited, open to anyone to take advantage of her, she slept soundly. His gaze lingered over her pliant body as she wore a nightgown that was certainly made for the wedding night. Her hair, he noticed, was not in heavy curls, but in natural straight strands that fell down to her waist. She looked freshly washed as her cheeks had a clean, rosy glow to them.

And _yes_, she was glowing with a soft innocence.

She moaned softly and turned over onto her side to face him. He half-expected, half-wanted her to wake up, but she didn't stir. She had fallen into a deep sleep that not even his presence could wake.

Really, this was _not _how he expected his wedding night end up. But, to him, it was intensely amusing. He had to show some restraint not to burst out laughing from the hilarity of the situation. He guessed that her exhaustion from the stressful took over and she fell asleep, not caring, or not realizing, that her husband would walking in soon.

He stared down at her sleeping form. Should he wake her?

He shook his head. What was the point? Even if she was awake, he highly doubted that Kaoru would be willing to sleep with him, especially when she wasn't even completely comfortable around him yet. She was sleeping, tired and worn-out from a hectic day, and he should leave her to her dreams.

Turning, he removed his swords from his waist and placed them by his bedside. He was a light sleeper and always kept his sword in reach in case anything ever occurred at night. When he was younger, it simply had been out of habit, now it was a necessary precaution. He wasn't exactly the most popular person in the country, unless he had allegiance from the conquered kingdom. This was very different from his wife, who was, according to his diplomats, a very beloved princess.

Kenshin disappeared into the bathroom to take a quick bath which had already been drawn for him. When he returned to bed some time later, he saw that Kaoru had shifted again. She was now shivering and curling up in a vain attempt to warm herself. Sighing, he walked around the bed to her and pulled the blankets over her.

She stopped shivering and snuggled deeper into the sheets, comfortable with the sudden warmth.

He moved and climbed into his side of the bed and the situation instantly felt odd. While he had never been short of bed warmers, this would be the first time that he spent an entire night with a woman, even if it only was sleeping. Usually, he would wake in the middle of the night and leave in the darkness, so that when his latest woman awoke, she would be alone. This was something the women were used to, although they found it quite frustrating. But it was nothing that they could voice out, because he was the king, and they fell at his feet to be with him.

He looked over at Kaoru, who was still sleeping peacefully. The scent of roses rose from her skin and filled the air. Now, he was almost glad she had fallen asleep, because he knew that if she was awake, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. In only the few hours he had known her, she had captivated him unlike any other woman, in both her smiles and her words, and if she was awake, she would be far too tempting for him to resist. Unconsciously, he reached out and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She sighed at his touch and he jerked his hand back, worried if he startled her.

But she continued to sleep, undisturbed.

He too lowered himself into the bed and lulled to sleep by her warm, strong scent. And as he did so, he couldn't help but wonder how this marriage would turn out.

xXxXxXx

Yukishiro Enishi could not sit still as he was almost jumping out of his skin in anger and dismay. He fidgeted in his large arm chair in his chambers, after he and remaining guests returned to their rooms for the night. The wedding was over, the reception done, and now all was left was to retire to bed.

And the thought of going to bed literally had him reeling.

He grabbed the bottle of ale from the table next to him and poured a glass. He downed the alcohol in one giant gulp, trying to numb the pain of the entire day. But before he could stop himself, his mind flew to the vision of Kaoru in her white dress as she and the Himura bastard stood at the altar, her arm on his as she elegantly thanked the guests, and the way that the bastard held her as they shared a dance…

Then the worst image came into his head, the horrifying image of Kaoru being taken off to her room…Himura joining her…and the events that would take place in that room…on that bed…

He gripped the glass so tightly, it was in danger of shattering in his hand.

"Damn," he swore, pouring some more ale into the cup. He needed to control himself, he needed to use his lifelong discipline, he needed something to _get that image out of his head_. He took another large swallow of ale. "Damn, damn, damn!"

As he let out his last curse, there was a knock on the door. Alarmed, he quickly hid the bottle and walked over to the door. He was surprised when he saw King Kosuke standing in the doorway, looking as kind and jovial as he always did.

"Your Highness," Enishi greeted him, and bowing. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I didn't mean to disturb you, son," the king said. "You are probably tired. I just wanted to remind you to get to bed early. We are leaving in the morning tomorrow."

"Why so early, Your Highness?" Enishi asked, though he was more than ready to leave. As much as he wanted to steal Kaoru away, it took too much strength not to run over and rip Himura apart.

"I've been gone long enough from Taisho. It's not good to leave the kingdom for too long," King Kosuke replied.

"Does Kaoru know that we are leaving so suddenly?" Enishi asked; the words escaped his mouth before he could help it. It was second nature to him to think about how Kaoru would feel, even now.

The king shook his head. "No. I haven't had time or the heart to tell her. Just wait, she'll be throwing a fit tomorrow once she realizes we're leaving."

Enishi laughed. "She wouldn't be Kaoru if she didn't throw a fit about something."

King Kosuke nodded. "That's true. I'm a little worried about leaving her so soon, but Yahiko is staying with her, so that lessens some of my concern."

Enishi was startled when he heard this. "Yahiko is remaining with Kaoru?"

"Oh yes," King Kosuke said, laughing deeply. "It's Yahiko and Kaoru's spin on that old-time tradition. Kaoru insisted that it was necessary, and then behold! Yahiko was willing to stay with her until she settled in at Yazawa. Yahiko says that it's a pain, but I know that he doesn't mind going."

He could almost imagine Kaoru pestering Yahiko to agree, and Yahiko snapping back at her in annoyance. But in truth, the real reason for Kaoru's constant pestering was that she would be lonely and wanted a friendly face around in her new home, and Yahiko wasn't really opposed to idea…Despite appearances, he cared about Kaoru very much.

"Anyway, I believe that the wedding went quite well, don't you think?" King Kosuke said, changing the subject.

Enishi forced a smile. "Yes, Your Highness," he replied. "It went along very smoothly."

"Yes, yes, it was a fine affair, although the ceremony could have gone without that atrocious interruption."

Enishi quickly looked away, relieved that the king had no idea that it was him. At that crucial moment as Kaoru was about to be named queen, a mountain of emotions exploded within him. He couldn't control himself; all was let loose as a violent roar ripped out from his throat.

"But you know, Enishi, I never thought that I would give Kaoru away so soon," King Kosuke said sadly. "I always thought that she would be older, and that she would marry a man from Taisho."

"Of course, Your Highness. It is always terrible when giving someone you love away," Enishi said, his chest tightening. He knew exactly how the old king felt. He too, had given away his childhood love to another man, though it was very unwillingly. He had tried many times to convince Kaoru not to agree to the marriage.

"You are right," the king said, then looked over at Enishi. "Though, for some reason, I always imagined giving Kaoru away to marry you!"

Enishi turned sharply to face the king. "Your Highness, what did you just say?"

King Kosuke laughed again. "Oh, you and Kaoru have always been so close…It wouldn't have been strange if you two fell in love and got married. But under the circumstances, I'm glad that it didn't happen. It would have broken Kaoru's heart to leave you."

"Of course," Enishi said, the sound of his life breaking around him whistling loudly in his ears. "It's a relief that it never happened…"

The king clapped Enishi on the back. "Well, good night, son. I'll see you early in the morning."

"Yes, Your Highness," Enishi said, bowing as the king continued down the hall to his rooms.

Enishi shut the door and collapsed onto the bed. There was never any need to hide their relationship from the king…He had always wanted and expected Kaoru and Enishi to get married. And now that he thought about it, probably half of Taisho expected it as well.

But now, she was married to northerner. Her husband was a northerner that was ripping the country apart with violence and terror, two of the very things that troubled Kaoru the most.

Burning with rage, he thought of Kaoru had vehemently refused to run away with him, because she could not betray Taisho. That was something that he had always loved about her, the way that she put country before herself and her undying love and loyalty to her homeland. But those were the things that were keeping him and Kaoru apart now. It was hard knowing that Kaoru still loved him, but she since would never leave Taisho to ruin…she had to give up on their love…

His eyes flashed dangerously.

This never would have happened if Himura hadn't tried to take over Taisho. Kaoru never would have been brought into the world of politics, and she would have remained the sweet, pure, and simpleminded girl that she always was. _He _would have married her, _not _Himura.

At that thought, he hated the northerner even more. The rift in his and Kaoru's relationship, bringing it to a bitter and painful end, was that bastard's fault.

Enishi got up and grabbed the bottle of ale, not needing the glass any longer. He drank directly from the bottle, fueling the scorching fury, hurt and desire for vengeance in his heart.

For threatening Taisho in the first place, for taking Kaoru away from him, and for the sake of pure hatred, Enishi vowed that Himura Kenshin would pay.

**Author's Note: **Out of my two stories, I like this one the best.I hope that I didn't make Kaoru too innocent concerning the wedding night. But that was how I assumed she would have acted, seeing as how she is still in love with another man and doesn't love Kenshin. But I also tried to make Kenshin accept (and enjoy) the idea of sleeping with her, however, to still be patient. Although he is slightly Battousai when it comes to war, he is the rurouni when it comes to the matters of the heart! In my mind, this is how I saw everything. I can't write forced intimacy between them, it would be too awkward.

And YES, evil Enishi is coming. Hatred is starting to consume him. But I think I still made it a little sad when he realized he and Kaoru could have had an open relationship, and that the king expected him to marry Kaoru. I thought that since the rest of the chapter was so light, I needed to introduce some of the heavier stuff that will arrive in later chapters!

Well, that's it! Hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review. Lots of love!

---Aya


	6. Politics

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
**Author's Note:** You are not hallucinating. This is an actual update. To all of my lovely readers, I am so sorry that it took so unbelievably long to write this chapter. I just fell into a tight spot with this chapter and I've been trying to get out of it for so long! I finally got my way through, and I'm not completely satisfied with the outcome, but what the hell. I felt that you all deserved a chapter because you have been waiting patiently. So! Here it is! Chapter 6 of THOM!

**This Heart of Mine  
VI. Politics **

_Kaoru was sipping tea in the garden with her mother. They were sitting in the midst of the colorful flowers with the warm scent of spring dancing in the air. The two of them were laughing joyfully; Kaoru wasn't entirely sure why, but it didn't matter. The important thing was that Kaoru was talking to her mother, whom she hadn't seen since she was six-years-old._

Her mother reached over and stroked Kaoru's face lovingly. "Oh, my dear, you've grown up to be such a beautiful young woman."

_Kaoru held onto her mother's hand. "Mother, I've missed you so."_

"I know, my darling," her mother said gently. "I left you to care for both your father and brother at such a young age. Sickness took me too early in life…But it was the will of the Djinns, my dear, and they are never wrong."

"Yes, Mother," Kaoru said sadly, yet obediently. She could not deny it; like her mother had been, Kaoru was a diligent follower of the Djinns and everything they represented.

"I'm so proud of you, Kaoru," her mother said, smiling. "You made such a brave decision."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru repeated, slightly confused.

"Why, your choice to marry the Yazawa king, Kaoru. It was so brave. You gave up everything for the sake of Taisho."

"I couldn't even bear to think of what would happen to Taisho if I refused," Kaoru told her mother honestly.

"Exactly," her mother said lightly, standing up abruptly and walking past her daughter. Kaoru turned around and saw that her father, Yahiko, Tae and Enishi had appeared behind her. Kaoru's mother went to her father's side and the five of them stood against the backdrop of the beautiful Taisho castle. "Could you even imagine the fate of Taisho and all that it held if you didn't marry the Yazawa king?"

And suddenly, everything started to break: The Taisho castle and the pleasant image of her family began to crumble. Long, thin arrows shot out of nowhere and pierced the hearts of her family, her best friend, and the man she loved. They all collapsed into a crimson pool of blood on the black earth with a painful cry. Behind them, the strong fortress of Taisho fell to the ground with a loud, deafening crash. Flames erupted from the ruins and the screams of the Taisho citizens, the helpless women and children, ran wild in the air.

Kaoru watched in horror as her home, her family, and everything she held dear fell to pieces right before her eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks from the pain and agony of it all. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She whipped around to see her mother, covered in blood, standing behind her. Everyone else stood beside her, immersed in their own dark blood. The late queen of Taisho wore a gentle, yet strange, smile on her face. Red trickled down from her lips.

"Isn't it wonderful that you married the Yazawa king, Kaoru?"

Kaoru woke with a start. Large beads of sweat fell from her forehead as the nightmare shook her in terror. She clutched at her chest, where her heart was pounding loudly against her ribcage. She  
shook her head, trying to escape the terrible images of her loved ones covered in blood and her beloved Taisho in ruins.  
_  
Those images that you saw, Kaoru, will never come true! _She consoled herself. _You married Kenshin and made an alliance with the northern empire. You saved Taisho!_

The mental support did calm her down a bit, but her breathing was still short and raspy. The fear of losing everything that she loved was enough to unsettle her, even if it only stemmed from a nightmare. It was all so blatantly terrifying but she could relax into the comfort of knowing that she would never have to endure that chilling dream in reality because she married Kenshin and therefore  
no harm would come to Taisho. There would be no violence and no death; it was a peaceful resolution.

Her breathing had returned to normal just as a bit more sun started to peek through the curtains—

Kaoru jumped in alarm. It was morning!

She glanced down at herself, mortified and relieved when she saw that her nightgown was still in perfect condition, and then looked to her left. It was empty, but the sheets were twisted and undone,  
indicating that someone had slept there—Kenshin, her husband.

She quickly jogged her memory of last night. She had been waiting in bed for Kenshin to come in, intent on telling him that she wasn't ready to do anything, and praying that he understood…But the exhaustion from the stressful day took over, and as she laid back against the pillows…

She slapped a hand to her mouth. She had _fallen asleep_! On her _wedding night_! Although she meant it to be a chaste night anyway, it was still quite... She couldn't bear to think of what was running through Kenshin's mind when he saw her. She dropped her flushed face into her hands.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tae entered the room with a smile. "Good morning, princess!" she said cheerfully, rushing over to the window and pushing open the curtains, allowing sunlight to pour inside.

"Tae, where is the king?" Kaoru asked timidly.

"He woke up far earlier than you, princess. He's in a meeting with King Kosuke and Prince Yahiko at the moment—"

"Whatever for?" Kaoru demanded. "And why wasn't I included?"

"I suppose it's mostly just to fine-tune the details of the alliance. I'm sure that King Kosuke wants to make sure that Taisho is secure," Tae said. "And you were not invited because—"

"I have no place in the political affairs of Taisho," Kaoru finished dully. "That hardly makes sense, since I'm the trade-off in this _political _alliance! Don't you think I should know what's going on between our two kingdoms?"

"Your father has his reasons, princess," Tae said gently. "Now, let's get you ready, shall we? The meeting should be over soon and then everyone will head down for breakfast. We'd best be quick, princess, since your father has decided to return to Taisho today."

Kaoru stared at Tae in shock. "W-What?"

"Last night, King Kosuke decided that it would be best to return to Taisho today. They are leaving promptly after breakfast."

"Tae, why didn't you tell me this last night?" Kaoru exclaimed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed in agitation. "I had no idea that Father was going to leave so early! I thought he would stay in Gin with me until I set off for Yazawa! You should have told me earlier!"

Tae looked alarmed. "My apologies, princess, I simply assumed that you were tiredfrom last night's…_activities…_and would rather rest…" Tae said, noticing in surprise that Kaoru was still wearing her  
nightgown with none of the buttons unhooked.

All of the previous embarrassment flooded back into her as her cheeks colored. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to be ignorant. "Nothing happened, Tae! So you should have told me sooner!"

Tae gave her princess a curious gaze. "What do you mean 'nothing happened'?"

Kaoru turned away stubbornly. "I _mean, _I fell asleep before the king came in last night, and he didn't touch me. Therefore, _nothing happened._"

"You _fell asleep_?" Tae said in disbelief. "Princess, how—?"

"I don't know!" Kaoru said loudly. "I was tired and I just fell asleep!" It was such an uncomfortable truth…How was she going to face Kenshin when she met up with him later on?

Tae had a look of admiration in her eyes. "The Yazawa king is indeed a good man," she said with a nod of approval. "He didn't even try to take advantage of you in a vulnerable state."

Kaoru stared at Tae. "Of course he wouldn't! What kind of man would do such a thing?"

Tae laughed. "Princess, plenty of those men—and even worse—exist in this world. But since you were raised within the sheltered walls of Taisho, you have no real knowledge of the terrors in this world."

"Tae," Kaoru huffed indignantly, "I'm not so naïve. I am aware that the world isn't perfect, but…"  
"No, princess, the world isn't perfect. Not every kingdom in the country is safe like Taisho, where the citizens would do anything to protect their beloved princess as she walks the streets. Not all kingdoms are good, and not all men are good either."

"But _Tae_, the Djinns tell us to find the good in all people, so we can't just assume that some people are bad," Kaoru argued. "I mean, look at me! The Yazawa king is the leader of bloody and violent wars, but I married him anyway! I could only think of him as a terrible person, but I'd rather find the good in him!" She remembered her nightmare, about how her mother told her that it was a good thing that she married Kenshin. It was not only because she saved Taisho, but because perhaps it was her duty to find the good in a king whose ideals went against everything she stood for.

Tae appeared to be stunned for a few seconds before smiling and stroking Kaoru's cheek. "And that is why you are worthy of the title of princess of Taisho."

"I thought that it was because of my charming wit," Kaoru said with an air of mock arrogance.

"Well, that too," Tae said with a laugh. "Now, come on, let's get you ready."

xXxXxXx

The meeting ended smoothly. Kenshin was able to discuss the finer details of the alliance with King Kosuke and his son. Of course, it wasn't hard to have a comfortable exchange with the king of Taisho since he was a gentle and amiable man with no intention of causing any disagreements. He and Kenshin were able to come to terms on subjects very quickly and easily, something that Kenshin highly appreciated. It was the young prince Yahiko that Kenshin had trouble discerning; whereas his father was friendly and talkative, the prince of Taisho remained silent throughout the session, only stating his opinions through hostile looks that were usually directed at Kenshin.

While Kenshin usually didn't care what opinions others had of him, it was troubling to know that his brother-in-law obviously found him bothersome and not worthy of being married to his sister. He remembered Sano telling him that Kaoru and her brother were close, and that Yahiko was deeply concerned about his sister's new life in Yazawa. He didn't want to be on the prince's bad side, especially if he wanted to establish a closer relationship with Kaoru.

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. A young woman innocent enough fall asleep first on the wedding night. Honestly! He was certain that there wasn't another woman out there like her and they had only met a couple of days ago. He was actually expecting her to present at this meeting, but either she didn't have an interest in these political affairs or she wasn't invited; her father didn't seem very concerned with her absence so he ignored it. But this aspect of her lifestyle would have to change once she arrived in Yazawa. His queen would be pivotally involved and aware of the politics surrounding his empire.

"Well, that should do it, wouldn't you agree?" King Kosuke said, breaking Kenshin out of his reverie.

"Oh, yes, of course," Kenshin replied hastily. "I have your allegiance that you will remain loyal to Yazawa?"

"As long as you allow me to continue to govern over Taisho in peace," Kosuke said.

"Certainly," Kenshin said, extending his hand. Kosuke accepted it and they shook hands firmly, signifying the acquiescence of the alliance. "Now, let us head down for breakfast."

"Yes, yes," Kosuke said, getting up. Yahiko followed suit, but Kenshin could sense a bit of reluctance in the young prince. They all exited the room swiftly, headed off in the direction of the central staircase and down to the dining hall for breakfast before the departure of the Taisho court.

But Kenshin wasn't surprised when he found Sano and Aoshi lingering at the top of the stairs, their expressions grave and curious.

"Well," Sano prompted as soon as Kenshin approached them, "how did it go?"

Kenshin gave an indifferent shrug. "It went as well as it could have gone. Taisho swears loyalty to Yazawa and we promise no harm on Taisho."

"So, technically, it's considered a conquered kingdom now?" Sano said.

"It should be," Aoshi said quietly. "Although Kenshin is allowing the Taisho king to rule, it is, in fact, a Yazawa victory."

"I suppose," Sano said. "But, Kenshin, doesn't that mean…"

But their king was no longer listening. Instead, he was craning his neck to catch a glimpse of his new wife, who was standing with her father and younger brother. She was laughing—that soft, melodious laugh—as she clutched onto her father's arm. She looked simply radiant in her dark green gown; the wide collar exposed the smooth ivory skin of her neck and shoulders. Her long, luscious hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, a silver tiara adorned with diamonds placed delicately on her head.

"Father," she was saying, suddenly serious. "Tae just told me the most horrible news. She said that you will be returning to Taisho today!"

King Kosuke smiled sadly. "Yes, my dear. It's true."

"But _why_, Father?" she complained. "I thought that you would stay with me a little while longer than—"

"Don't be stupid, Kaoru," Yahiko barked at her. "You can't expect Father to leave Taisho alone for so long just to appease you!"

"Your brother is right, Kaoru," the king said. "As much as I love you, Taisho is important as well. You understand this, don't you?"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru nodded somberly and the king patted his daughter's head gently.

"Well," she sighed. "At least Yahiko will be staying with me."

Both Sano and Kenshin perked up at this. _What?_

Yahiko scowled. "Hey! Stop acting like I'm the condolence prize!"

Kaoru laughed again and ruffled her brother's hair playfully. "Of course not."

"I forgot to discuss that with Kenshin," King Kosuke said. "Since Yahiko will be accompanying you, it may be burdensome to the king. And your version of the tradition is a little unusual…"

"There's nothing unusual about it, Father! Taisho tradition says that a relative stays with the bride until she settles into her new home, even if it's supposed to be a…" Kaoru said, but Yahiko interrupted her loudly.

"It doesn't matter what the tradition dictates or if it's troublesome. He agreed to all of your traditions, didn't he?" Yahiko said, turning fierce. "If he doesn't allow it, then he'll be going back on his word.  
A true man never breaks his promises."

"What a cocky kid," Sano muttered from beside Kenshin.

Kaoru looked thoughtful. "I don't think that the king will refuse it. When I asked him to accept my customs, he was very kind." She remembered how friendly Kenshin was in the garden and how Tae  
acknowledged Kenshin as a good man. "I don't think he would be upset over such a thing."

Kenshin felt a spark of hope flicker brightly in his chest. "It seems that she already has a good opinion of you," Aoshi told him quietly.

"But now the king has gained another responsibility…" their father said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yahiko is my brother, and therefore my responsibility," Kaoru said firmly.

Yahiko snorted. "_You're_ the one that needs looking after, Kaoru," he said. "Who was the one that was practically _begging _me to come along?"

Kaoru swatted his shoulder in irritation. "Well, you agreed, didn't you?"

"Only so I wouldn't have to hear you whining anymore," Yahiko snapped. "You're _always _whining—"

"Oh, and like you aren't—" Kaoru shot back.

"Is this how the two of them always are?" Kenshin suddenly asked. He had descended from the steps and was now approaching the bickering siblings. Kaoru flushed an adorable shade of pink and scooted closer to her brother; this action did not go unnoticed by Kenshin.

"Quite," King Kosuke replied, shaking his head. "They may be difficult to handle, but they are good children…However spoiled they may be."

"Father!" Yahiko and Kaoru exclaimed together, indignant.

Kosuke chuckled. "Either way, Kenshin…My son will be accompanying your court to Yazawa as it is an old tradition…"

"Yes," Kenshin said. "I overheard."

"It is usually a role reserved for a sister or a female cousin of the bride, but as Kaoru does not have any, Yahiko offered to come."

"More like _forced,_" Yahiko mumbled.

"Yahiko," Kosuke said. "If you do not want to go, then say so. I'm sure Kaoru will be all right by herself—"

"No!" Kaoru cried, grabbing her brother's arm.

All of them turned to face her, surprised. Kenshin stared at her curiously, arching a brow at her sudden outburst. Kaoru's blush deepened and she shifted uncomfortably.

"What I mean is…Yahiko promised he would come and like he said, 'a true man never breaks his promises', right?" She looked at Yahiko expectantly.

Yahiko glanced over his sister's face, immediately reading apprehension from both her worried expression and the fingers digging into his skin. She was so easy to understand: His sister was terrified of heading into Yazawa alone.

"Yeah, that's right," Yahiko said, nodding. "I promised."

"Well, all right then. As long as that is what you wish…" Kosuke said, trailing off as he was summoned by a Taisho councilor. Yahiko unhitched himself from his sister's grip and followed after his father.  
Sano and Aoshi disappeared into the dining hall, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

Kaoru was silent for a few moments, forcing herself not to think about the embarrassment of last night, before saying, "Good morning. Did the meeting with my father go well?"

"Very well," Kenshin replied. "Your father is a very easy man to work with."

Kaoru beamed at this. "Father believes that being amiable is the best way to keep peace."

"And yourself?" Kenshin asked.

"Pardon?"

"How do you feel is the best way to keep peace?" Kenshin asked softly. He had been curious about this ever since Megumi mentioned how Kaoru probably hated him for his violent ways to achieve total  
peace. How did his new wife feel about it?

"Well, I agree with Father wholeheartedly, of course. If everyone is on friendly terms, then why is there any reason for anything other than peace?" Her blue eyes were wide and innocent. "Why would  
there be any reason to engage in war if we can all retain amongst each other?"

Kenshin really shouldn't have expected anything other than this answer from the Southern peace princess.

"Even if there are prejudices or animosity amongst each other, as long as we can remain civil, it's best to just remain the way we are?" Kenshin inquired.

"Prejudices can be overcome—"

"But not easily," Kenshin countered.

"We all have something—a trait, a quality, a feature—that makes us different from others. That will never change. And we all may disagree over various issues; that will also never change," she said, once again, looking thoughtful. "But I have always believed that if we can keep peace without any sort of bloodshed, isn't that the best way to live?"

He wanted to tell her that her view of peace was completely idealistic and naïve; that the chances that everyone could remain civil with one another despite all of the hatred and corruption circling around in the world was impossible, but he didn't have the heart. He too wanted to believe that such a world could exist regardless of everything, though he knew it to be untrue.

And as Misao called Kaoru away to join her for breakfast and as Kaoru sent him a kind smile before walking away with the smaller girl, Kenshin couldn't help but think that when his wife would arrive in Yazawa, the foundations of all her beliefs would be shaken.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. There wasn't much Kenshin-Kaoru interaction as I would have liked, but this was very much a transition chapter. Some information (like, the tradition being revealed) and the other things were sorted out in this chapter. I like writing the Kaoru-Yahiko brother/sister relationship because I feel that it's an important part of the story; I like having someone that can help Kenshin understand Kaoru and her ideals. I also wanted to bring about Kaoru's beliefs and how they would clash with her new life waiting in Yazawa. The journey back to Yazawa will begin in the next chapter, so look forward to that!  
I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and will please drop a review stating your personal feelings about it!

-Aya


	7. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**  
Author's Note:** I meant to get this up a while ago, but I went through an impulsive revision of the chapter, which resulted in the late update. Sorry about that. So, here's the next installment of THOM. Enjoy.

**This Heart of Mine  
VII. Uncertainty**

What does it mean to lose almost everything? Kaoru wondered as she sat out in the gardens, under the warm summer sun. What does it mean to lose almost everything, and gain things that you never really wanted?

Her heart still ached from Taisho's departure a few hours ago. She remembered hugging her father goodbye, holding onto him so tightly she was afraid of letting go. She remembered looking over her father's shoulder and seeing Enishi, his eyes dark and sunken. But he caught her gaze and held it steadily, as if trying to pull her back to him.

She had to force herself to look away. She had to force herself not to cry. She didn't want to show weakness to these people that she hardly knew. It was unbearable, so unbearable.

She was left with almost nothing. Her father, the man she loved, and the blue skies of Taisho were all gone. And what had she gained: A husband that she didn't really know or love; a position as the most powerful woman in the country; and the entrance into a society that prized violence. None of these things made her happy. Her only consolation was that Taisho would live for several more generations.  
She told her father, Tae, and Enishi that she would try to find the good in her life and in Kenshin, but it was going to be hard. All she could think about was what she was losing. She glanced at the diamond wedding ring on her finger. It sparkled in the sun, perfect and flawless. She wanted this marriage to work because the Djinns would want her to try, and because she truly wanted to gain some sort of happiness…but the nagging feeling in her stomach stood in the way.

Kaoru thought of Kenshin, his friendly demeanor in the garden and his smile that made her heart flutter. She liked those things about him. But when she remembered how he ruled over a kingdom that reigns on bloodshed and stood against everything she believed in, the notions of the two of them ever coming to terms seemed like a distance dream.

She leaned back against her chair. Could she ever learn to _love _Kenshin? At this point, it seemed hopeless since her heart still ached for Enishi. But in the future, could it be possible?

"Kaoru?" a cheerful voice said, jerking Kaoru out of her reverie.

She turned to see Misao approaching, a smile plastered on her face. Kaoru returned the smile feebly. "Hello, Misao," she said.

"Why are you sitting out here all alone?" Misao demanded as she arrived at Kaoru's side. "Shouldn't Kenshin be keeping you company?"

"After Taisho left, he said that he had some business to attend to," Kaoru replied.

"Well, I think that he should be spending time with you instead," Misao said, hands on her hips.

"The matters of the state are very important," Kaoru said. Honestly, she was glad that Kenshin had other things to look after. Following their brief conversation before breakfast, all the embarrassment from last night rushed back to her. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible until she could work out a way to explain, or at least not cower in shame every time they were together.

"Ah, but Kaoru," Misao said with a gentle twinkle in her eye, "you're important too."

"Hardly," Kaoru said. "I'm just the wife sent over for an easy victory." She was surprised at the bitterness in her tone.

And apparently, so was Misao. "Do you actually believe that, Princess?" she asked.

"Please don't misunderstand," Kaoru said quickly. "I am happy to become the king's bride to in order to reserve harmony between our nations…and as such, I know my place. I was a tool for peace."

"Princess, please don't think in that way," Misao told her gently. "You are much more than that. I'm quite sure that Kenshin never saw you as a tool for peace, or an easy victory. He saw you as a beautiful and elegant woman that was willing to sacrifice herself for her country, and that is an admirable feat."

"But I…"

"But nothing!" Misao interjected. "In all of my years as a friend to the king, I have never seen him more captivated by a woman." She smiled when she saw Kaoru blush. "That is also an admirable feat."  
_  
__Captivated? _Kaoru wondered in astonishment. Her face felt hot at the thought. "Just what about me could captivate him?" she questioned Misao quietly. "We barely know each other at all!"

"That, Princess, is something you'll have to ask the king yourself," Misao replied mischievously.

Kaoru waved aside the suggestion. "Impossible. I could never be so forward to ask something like that!" She paused for a moment. "If anything, he must think me to be a fool."

"Now _that_ is impossible!" Misao exclaimed. "Why on earth would he have that opinion of you?"  
_  
__Well, falling asleep on the wedding night is a huge indicator… _Kaoru thought in humiliation. But she had no desire to admit this to Misao, so she shrugged. "It's just a vague feeling," Kaoru said.

"But I already told you, Kaoru," Misao said. "Kenshin is _captivated _by you. He was never this interested in any of his other women in Yazawa…"

"His women?" Kaoru repeated. She arched a brow curiously. "So the king was popular at court?"

Misao slapped a hand to her mouth when she realized the weight of her words. "They were nothing serious," she said hastily. "They were just meaningless affairs."

"Ah, I see," Kaoru said, leaning back. "So, you're saying that the king was quite the womanizer?"

Misao looked distressed. "Please don't think badly of him, Kaoru. He would never… He truly… He is just so very…"

"Well, due to the king's good looks, it isn't really unexpected," she said, laughing at Misao's honest attempt to defend her king. "Misao, don't worry. It doesn't bother me."

Misao snapped her head up. "What?" she said, surprised. "But most brides would be devastated to hear such news."

"Yes, probably," Kaoru said thoughtfully. "But we both have pasts that we'd like to forget,"—her heart thought painfully of Enishi—"so why should either of us cling onto them? I'd like to enter this  
marriage on a clean slate; shouldn't I give the same chance to Kenshin as well?"

Misao appeared thrilled at the idea. "Y-Yes! Of course!"

"As long as we remain faithful to each other from this point forward, I don't see any reason to drag up the past…" she said.

Misao noticed the queen's lonely expression and it instantly reminded her of the conversation she had heard shortly before the wedding. The confrontation between Kaoru and the unknown man, which  
Misao assumed was Kaoru's previous lover, replayed in her head. The intensity, the passion, the anger, and Kaoru's strong resolve.

Could she dare to ask?

"Princess?" Misao said, and Kaoru turned to look at her. "Have you fallen in love before?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. She was taken aback by the abruptness of the question. She quickly tried to regain her composure as she said, "Why are you wondering?"

Misao absolutely could not bring up the conversation because she would have to confess to her eavesdropping, so she scrambled for another response.

"It's just that—You seem so understanding. Like I said before, most wives would be jealous or fearful of adultery. But you are very…calm and considerate."

Kaoru knew that Misao was right—Kenshin's frivolous didn't bother her as much as it should have. It had much to do with the fact that she didn't want anyone to use Enishi as evidence against her in this new marriage, even though her heart still ached for him. That's why it was probably best to never mention him, to act as if he had never existed in her life, as if she had never loved him.

It felt cruel and painful to do such a thing, but what choice did she have? She was entering into an entirely new society, and she wanted to be strong. She didn't want to be seen as the new queen that  
clung relentlessly onto an old love, and didn't even bother to care for her husband. That would also be heartless.

So, she shook her head. "Never. My only love has always been Taisho," she replied evenly.  
The smaller girl studied Kaoru's solid and unwavering gaze. But Misao had been so sure! That man in Kaoru's room before the wedding, the white-haired man at the ceremony… He had to have been Kaoru's lover. But if she denied it…What else could be said, aside from the lingering question in Misao's mind?

"Then, Kaoru," Misao said. "Do you think that one day you could love Kenshin?"

Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat. _Love Kenshin? _She repeated the question in her mind. Of course she would try, but to have it actually happen…It took her almost sixteen years to realize she was in love with Enishi, would it take the same to find her own love for Kenshin? Could she come to love all the qualities about him? Could she accept his stance on war and politics?

To accomplish it all, would she have to give up her identity as the loving and peaceful Princess Kaoru to become Kenshin's wife, the Northern Queen of bloodshed and terror? Could she love him knowing that this was a possibility? Could she find it in herself to sleep with him, bear and raise his children, knowing full well of the consequences?

The endless amount of uncertainties sent her mind spinning.

Was she thinking about everything too deeply? Should she just try to love him—just love him—and forget everything else between them?

"Kaoru?" Misao prompted her gently.

"I want to," Kaoru said quietly. "Misao, I really want to. But I—"

She was cut off by a familiar loud and gruff voice. She looked around to see Yahiko walking towards them. She almost breathed a sigh of relief; she was saved from divulging her innermost insecurities about the marriage.

"Oi, Kaoru," he said as he approached them. He then took notice of Misao and cocked a brow. "Who're you?"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru said, scowling at her brother's rudeness. "This is Lady Misao—I've told you about her before."

"I don't remember," Yahiko replied, unabashed.

"Do you listen to anything that I say?" Kaoru demanded.

The prince shrugged. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."

Kaoru shook her head and looked over at the other girl. "Misao, I apologize for my brother's behavior. Even though he is the _crown prince _to Taisho, he still lacks in _manners_. I tried to raise him well, but unfortunately…"

"Raise him? Princess, you were responsible for his upbringing?" Misao said.

"Well, my mother passed when Yahiko was just three. He was an incredibly stubborn child—He didn't take to any of the nurses, maids or governesses. Until he was ten, he hardly left my side."

"Ahhhh," Misao said, grinning. "So the prince has a sister complex."

"I do not!" Yahiko exclaimed indignantly as the two girls laughed.

Kaoru smiled. "What is it that you needed, Yahiko?"

"I don't _need _anything," he said. "I just…I just wanted to check to make sure you weren't still crying about being homesick."

His sister ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'm fine, thank you for checking up on me."

Yahiko didn't look satisfied at that answer. "Are you sure? You seem a little…overwhelmed. Don't worry yourself into sickness or anything, all right?"

Kaoru nodded in mock seriousness. "Yes sir!"

"What a caring younger brother!" Misao said brightly.

Kaoru turned to her, beaming. "I know, right? He's always been concerned about my well-being."

"Is that why he's following you to Yazawa?"

"Of course! But he'll never admit it though, he's so shy!"

Yahiko growled in anger. "Kaoru…Don't make up stupid lies!"

**…**

Kenshin was having trouble locating his wife. The two of them had separated after Taisho's departure, but even before that, following their brief conversation before breakfast, she had been avoiding him. She didn't look him in the eye, nor did she try to make any sort of exchange with him. Her face was consistently flushed an adorable pink.

He couldn't help but want to laugh. She was obviously still disturbed about falling asleep on the wedding night.  
_  
__Such an interesting girl, _Kenshin thought contentedly.

He had checked various parts of the castle, but he had yet to find anyone useful that could inform him of her whereabouts. He didn't want to ask Sanosuke; he knew his friend would use the chance to make an inappropriate joke. Megumi was off checking supplies for the return home to Yazawa, and Misao…

Actually, he hadn't seen the young girl all day. When she wasn't clinging to Aoshi, Kenshin would bet that she was at his wife's side. After all, Misao had discovered a fondness for the young queen. So if he could find Misao, he could most likely find Kaoru. But where were they?

As he climbed the steps to the second-level corridor, he saw a familiar tall woman cross his path.

"Lady Tae!" he said, causing the woman to stop abruptly and turn around.

"Ah, Your Majesty!" Tae said, dropping into a low bow. "How can I be of service?"

"I was looking for Kaoru," he said. "Do you have any idea where she would be?"

"Oh, the princess! Yes, of course. Ever since Taisho's departure, she's been sitting in the garden."

The garden! Kenshin mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it earlier. She would obviously be there—Didn't their late night rendezvous teach him anything about her? Well then, if gardens pleased her, he would have to make sure that the ones in Yazawa were suitable to her liking as soon as he returned.

"Thank you, my lady," Kenshin said.

"Not at all, Your Majesty."

Nodding his head, he turned and headed towards the garden. As soon as he stepped out into the warm spring air, he could tell that she was there, along with a few others. Laughter and soft shouts were emanating from the center of the space. He walked down the path until he saw Kaoru, Misao and Prince Yahiko lounging comfortably under the sun.

"And then what happened?" Misao was asking.

"Well, then Yahiko and I were frightened that Father would notice—so I did the only logical thing I could think of," Kaoru said.

"Which was?" Misao said eagerly.

"Jumping into the lake," Yahiko answered. "Kaoru was wearing her most formal gown—she practically drowned from the weight of her clothes!"

"During my disruption, Yahiko quickly put out the fire on Lady Hatsuko's hair before she noticed…" Kaoru said. "I was scolded so badly by Father, and Yahiko got away with absolutely no punishment at  
all."

"It was a good demonstration of sibling affection," Yahiko said. "You know that I would do the same thing for you!"

Misao was giggling relentlessly at the story. Kaoru was smiling, and even the gruff Prince Yahiko was grinning.

Kenshin walked towards them. "I'm glad that everyone seems to be in good spirits."

Misao looked over and smiled. "Kenshin!"

Kaoru tensed noticeably. She didn't know if she could face him without turning a shameful shade of pink. She thought that she at least had until nighttime before she had to talk to him.

"Kenshin, why are you only arriving now? You shouldn't leave your bride alone for so long!" Misao reprimanded him.

Judging from Kaoru's reaction just now, and from several hours ago, it didn't really seem like she wanted to be around him at all. Kenshin had noticed this from the beginning.

"That was why I was wondering if I could take some her time now," Kenshin said, extending his hand to her. "I needed to speak to you."

Embarrassment was still coursing through her. She gave Yahiko a quick glance, in hopes of a hasty rescue, but the boy shrugged, as if to say: _Can't help you on this one, sis. He's your husband._

"Of course," Kaoru replied meekly, accepting his hand and being pulled to her feet.

"Shall we take a walk?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded in response and the two of them strolled away.

Misao sighed dreamily behind them. "I think that they make a beautiful couple. Don't you agree, Prince Yahiko?"

Yahiko shrugged half-heartedly. "Yeah, sure."

Misao frowned. "You don't seem so sure."  
_  
__Cause I'm not, _was Yahiko's mental retort. But instead, he said, "I don't really care. As long as Kaoru is happy."

Misao lightly punched his arm. "Such a sweet little brother you are!" Yahiko snarled in response, but Misao ignored it. Kaoru would be happy. She was sure of it.

**…**

Kaoru felt anxious. Should she apologize? Should she just try to ignore it? She had no idea what she should do! As she fretted over the options, Kenshin started speaking.

"Tomorrow morning, we will be starting our journey home to Yazawa," he said.

Kaoru looked up at that. She had forgotten that she was still in Gin, nowhere near the kingdom that she would soon call home. And she was just starting to get adjusted to the Gin castle…

"I see," was her soft reply. The move from Gin was a significant gesture: It implied the truth and reality of her marriage and her new duty as queen.

"It's a three-day journey," Kenshin told her. "We'll be traveling for the most part entirely, but I thought that we would stop in the small village of Ren along the way."

"Ren?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. "I've never heard of it before."

"You probably wouldn't have," Kenshin said. "It's really only well-known among Northerners. But every year they hold a beautiful Spring Festival, and I thought…"

"A festival?" Kaoru exclaimed, all earlier embarrassment forgotten.

Kenshin looked surprised at her outburst. "Yes. I tend to go every year and have a good time…And since we are traveling that direction, I thought we could stop by before we go to Yazawa. Would you  
like to go?"

"Yes!" Kaoru said instantly, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "I love festivals!"

"Is that so?" Kenshin said, though it hardly shocked him. For some reason, bright and beautiful Kaoru seemed to suit a fun, dazzling festival. "Well then, I'm glad that I asked."

"Every year in Taisho we have a festival that lasts all night long!" Kaoru told him brightly. "It's always so magical and brilliant! The lights, the dancing, and the sweets…I would always go with Tae, Yahiko or…" She stopped herself before she could say Enishi.

"Was it fun?" Kenshin said.

Kaoru smiled cheerfully. "Yes! Very much so!"

Kenshin smiled in return. "It's nice to see you so spirited. After all, I thought you were avoiding me."

And the reality came crashing back towards her. That's right, she _was _avoiding him. But the thrill of attending a festival had completely wiped all previous distress from her mind.

"Oh, that…" Kaoru said. "I was just being… I didn't really know…" She was at a loss for words. To forget the situation entirely would be impossible for her, so wouldn't it be best to just confront it and  
apologize?

"I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry," she said, bowing her head low.

Kenshin looked at her in astonishment. "Whatever do you have to be sorry for?"

Kaoru wrung her hands together in discomfort. "…For falling asleep last night," she said quietly.

He stared at her for several long seconds.

"It's just that…I was very tired…" she tried in an attempt to explain herself. "I didn't really think…and suddenly, I was asleep."

She looked up at him in hopes of gauging his reaction. To her surprise, she noticed that he had turned away and that he was strangely biting his lip, as if trying to hold something back. Her mouth dropped open in realization. He was _laughing _at her!

Her embarrassment melted away and it was replaced with a stubborn flicker of anger. She knew it: He thought her to be an absolute fool.

"You don't have to hold back," Kaoru told him. "Please, by all means, laugh."

Kenshin waved his hand. "No, I'm all right." He regained his composure. "It's just that…It was the first time that I'd seen something like that."

"What? You've never seen a sleeping woman before?"Kaoru said.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant to say that I've never seen a girl quite like you," Kenshin said.

Most women would take that as a type of flattery, but Kaoru was not fazed. She raised a probing eyebrow. "What makes me different from the rest of the women you know?"

"You really want to know?" Kenshin said, startled.

"Yes! Tell me your impression of me," she demanded, turning to face him fully, her hands on her hips.

He wasn't too sure if this was a good idea, but what the hell… "All right then," Kenshin said. "If I had to say, first and foremost, you're like a child."

Kaoru blinked. It took her a few moments to find her voice. "Excuse me?"

"You're like a child," he said again. "From the time we met in the garden to last night, you hardly had any inhibitions. You are easily trusting, eager, and slightly gullible." He paused for a second to think.  
"In a way, you're also like a puppy."  
_  
__A puppy? _A vein popped in Kaoru's head. _He's making fun of me! _She thought in irritation. She glared at him, alarming him enough to step back, before she stomped away. She wasn't sure why she was so agitated with his answer, but for some reason it bothered her. She had a feeling that he thought her to be a fool, but to actually hear it out loud…  
_  
__Idiot_, she thought, before she could stop herself. Wasn't he supposed to be a womanizer? Didn't he know that there was no woman in the world that would want to resemble a child…or a dog? And Misao said that he had been captivated by her… She snorted. What a joke!

"Wait, Kaoru!" she heard him call from behind her.

She didn't stop.

"Kaoru!" he said again.

She kept on walking.

"Kaoru!" he said, and this time, a hand lashed out and gripped her arm, forcing her to halt. She collided into his arms and his mouth was dangerously close to her ear. She could feel his breath on her skin as he said, "You didn't let me finish…"

She tried hard to stand her ground as the irritated wife. "Finish what? Finish explaining even further how I remind you of a dog? Because if that is the case, let's just leave it alone." She tried to move forward, but his hold was tight. She sighed. "Kenshin, I—"

"The puppy comment probably wasn't the best choice," he admitted, cutting her off.

She rolled her eyes. "Really? Whatever gave you that idea?"

He laughed. "Well, your look of anger definitely did the trick…But I won't take back what I said earlier; you do remind me of a child."

Kaoru turned suddenly in annoyance. "How can you say that?" she demanded. "I made the most mature decision of my life by deciding to come here!"

"That may be true…" he said. "After all, you could have hated me for making you come here, but instead you show me kindness and your true self, and I respect you for that. But the moment that left the deepest impression of you was here, in the gardens."

She looked down at her hands. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because you were so carefree and innocent!" he said, chuckling. "I couldn't imagine that a lady would be so candid with a man she didn't even know! That childlike personality was refreshing  
—especially in an unusually tense situation such as this marriage."

"And then, of course, last night…The fact that you fell asleep was indeed surprising," he said and Kaoru turned her gaze away. "But I didn't actually expect anything to happen anyway, since…"

He stopped himself. Why hadn't he expected anything to happen? When he entered their rooms last night, he had no intention of sleeping with her whatsoever. Not that he would have minded if it actually _did _happen…He found her to be undeniably appealing. He was already attracted to her despite knowing her so little. But after her shy apology, he knew that Kaoru had no desire to be intimate with him; she was obviously the type of girl that would not be with a man she didn't love.

"…Since you think of me as a child," Kaoru finished.  
_  
__And not as your wife_, she added silently. She was surprised realize her mixed feelings on the matter. Shouldn't she feel grateful? After all, that would mean he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want. But it also made he feel somewhat dejected—did he see her as anything more than a silly little girl?

"No!" Kenshin said quickly, and she looked at him with her bright and incredulous eyes. "Kaoru, your childlike self is a trait a truly appreciate." His love of her playful smile and her gentle voice all proved that fact. "But your resolve, your confidence, and your pride…Those are definitely not childlike at all. They are befitted to your role as a princess."  
_  
__And your body, _a small voice whispered in his head, remembering her supple form lying in bed last night. But he pushed that aside for now. That could be brought up at a later time.

Kaoru stared at him for a few seconds, contemplating his words. His tone was sincere and earnest. Most men complimented her beauty or her kindness…She had never heard them admire her dignity. She couldn't help it; she felt flattered.

She sighed. "Tae would say that I'm the opposite. She's always scolding me for being so unladylike."

"And that's all right," he told her. "Stay the way you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want you to change the way you are." He looked at her and before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched her face. Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't pull back. "I don't  
want you to feel uncomfortable around me. Because I…"

He stroked her cheek and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "…I want to treasure you."

And he truly meant it. He wanted to know more about her; he wanted to see her laugh and smile; and he wanted to be the only one she thought about.

He felt almost foolish for wanting those things, especially since he was not one to coddle or be coddled by anyone. He had always been somewhat reserved towards women in that way. But since he desired such things from Kaoru…could it be that he wanted her to _love _him?

Kaoru felt a blush rising in her cheeks. His words…were unquestionably genuine. But the way her heart fluttered at the romantic undertones instantly caused guilt to swarm throughout her body. She had told herself repeatedly that she would try with Kenshin, but she couldn't help it when her mind flew to Enishi.

Hadn't he told her the same things? Enishi wasn't exactly extremely romantic, but the times he whispered a loving statement in her ear always made her dizzy.

She knew that she still loved Enishi; her heart clenched painfully whenever she thought of him, when she realized that they could never be together, and the great distance put between them.

And yet…

Why was she undoubtedly happy at Kenshin's sweet declaration?  
_  
__Then Kaoru, do you ever think that one day you could love Kenshin?_

Was it actually possible? Was she falling for him already—even though she yearned for her past life and her dreams about a life with another man?

She suddenly felt so confused. She shouldn't cling onto her old feelings and give Kenshin half-hearted ones, especially when he was acting so kind towards her and speaking to her honestly. Even stronger than her confusion on the matter was her own mortification at her fickle and incomprehensible emotions.  
_  
__What should I do? _She wondered, annoyed at herself, yet comforted by the gentle warmth of Kenshin's hand. _How should feel? _

"Your Majesty," a voice said, breaking the silence. Kenshin dropped his hand and Kaoru immediately stepped back.

Kenshin turned to face the intruder, slightly irritated at the disruption. "What is it?"

"A messenger from Yazawa has just arrived. Lord Sanosuke has greeted him, but it requires your attention…"

"I understand," he said. "Tell Sanosuke that I'll be arriving shortly. Inform Aoshi as well."

The servant bowed and left.

"Kaoru, I have to see to this…" he said, looking around towards her, but stopped short when he saw her expression. She was flushed pink, her fingers gingerly touching where his hand had met her smooth, porcelain skin.

"What's wrong?" he said, taking a care step in her direction.

She moved away quickly. "Nothing, I'm fine," she said shortly. She bowed hastily before dashing off in the opposite direction.

"Kaoru!" he called after her, somewhat worried. But she didn't turn back.

Kenshin was left completely bewildered. He looked down at his hands, still feeling her warmth and softness on his fingers. Damn, had he been too forward? His entire life, Kenshin had always spoken the truth regardless of the consequences. He had just told her what he felt. Did it…disgust her in some way?

Dear god, he hoped not. Because he was quite sure he was already falling for her.

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually liked writing it once I got over my writer's block. Please leave me a review! Hopefully this story can reach 300 reviews! I would love that!

Look forward to the next chapter of UTSM. It'll be up soon (I hope).

-Aya.


End file.
